


Dipper, Can You Hear Me?

by Phineasflynns



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill find strange tracks across the lawn, and nobody knows what they came from. The Journals reveal nothing about what this creature could possibly be, and the idea of Dipper finding out something that the Author didn't know prompts him to follow the tracks into the woods. Alone. Three days later he returns, but he's not Dipper anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Pine Tree" the call came unbidden into the teenagers ear "Psst, Pine Tree!" Dipper grumbled and swatted his arm in what he assumed was the general direction of the owner of the voice. There was a snort "That wasn't even close. Wake up-" he broke off when Dipper shoved him away 

"Bill shut up" he complainined, voice muffled by the pillow as he pushed his face further into it 

Bill glared down at the teenager 

"Don't make me dump water on you, Pine Tree" he hissed

Dipper groaned and sat up, hurling the pillow at the demon. It smacked right into Bill and Dipper couldn't help but smirk when Bill was knocked out of the air and fell onto the bed. His mirth disappeared when Bill threw the pillow back. The teenager caught it and passed a hand over his face 

"Why do you insist on getting me up at the crack of dawn?" he complained

Bill let out a laugh

"It's not the crack of dawn, Dipper, it's eight in the morning. And because where's the fun in sleeping all day?"

Dipper shot the demon a glare but hauled himself off his bed nonetheless, yawning almost instantly, much to Bill's amusement. He sighed heavily and made his way into the bathroom, and Bill floated downstairs to wait in the kitchen, turning on the coffee-maker as he passed it. It didn't take long for Dipper to join him, offering a grateful smile to the demon when he noticed the coffee maker was on. 

"Want pancakes?" he offered, opening the cupboard and spotting the box of pancake mix Mabel had purchased a few days prior

Bill let out a squeal and within seconds there was a very human Bill Cipher leaning over his shoulder, eyes sparkling at the box of pancake mix. Dipper snorted

"Wow. Scary as ever"

"Don't make me put deer teeth in your coffee, kid" he flashed a grin as he reached up and grabbed the box "I want to help"

"The last time you helped you broke the carton of eggs" Dipper replied as he raided the fridge for said eggs

Bill stuck his lower lip out in a pout for a moment before visibly brightening once more

"But we still used them, because I have magic, and made them usable. So there!" he let out a triumphant cackle "Also, you're not being fair, Pine Tree. That was the first thing I tried to do after the first time I became a human" he folded his arms over his chest

Dipper rolled his eyes, trying and failing to hide his smile from the demon, whom smiled in response

"Fine, fine. Whatever. You can help"

Bill beamed enthusiastically and snapped his fingers, and a moment later both were clad in aprons to protect their clothing from the inevitable mess. Dipper could only sigh. 

"Can we eat on the porch again? I love the view and its a great way to start the morning-"

"Calm down!" Dipper cried out through a laugh "God you're way too chipper for this early in the morning. Yes, we can eat on the porch"

Bill cheered softly before grabbing the measuring cups and getting to work, and Dipper couldn't help but smile. Within half an hour both had a plate of pancakes and were seated on the front porch, Dipper with a mug of coffee and Bill with a can of Pitt Cola. They ate in silence, content to simply enjoy each others presence. 

"Hey, Pine Tree-" Bill began, mouth full of pancake, and Dipper shoved him

"Bill, don't talk with your mouth full!" 

Bill shot him a glare but finished chewing and swallowed before trying again

"Do you see those tracks over there?"

Dipper raised a brow and looked where the demon was pointing, brows furrowing when he realized Bill wasn't joking; there were strange tracks across the yard. His brows furrowed and he stood, setting his mug of coffee aside and hopping off the porch. He made his way across the yard, Bill following quietly, stopping and kneeling beside the tracks. 

"They... Look like dog tracks" he frowned "But not"

"Wow Pine Tree, eloquent as ever" he rolled his eyes and brushed the crumbs off his shirt as he knelt next to the teenager. "I know what you mean, though" he nodded, reaching out to touch the tracks "They feel warm, but they look like they were made hours ago. There's even rain in some of them from the shower this morning" he frowned "And they're entirely too large to be a dog"

"Maybe a wolf?" Dipper suggested

Bill hesitated

"They look to big to be a wolf, too" he glanced at Dipper "They might be, though"

"We should check it out, then" Dipper declared, getting to his feet

"Tomorrow" Bill protested "It's supposed to rain today. You and Shooting Star won't be of any use to me if you get sick while we wander the woods looking for the thing that made these tracks. Tomorrow is supposed to be a bright sunny day. We'll go then"

As much as Dipper wanted to protest and go immediately, he could see the logic behind what the demon was saying, and sighed in defeat

"Yeah, okay" they looked up when a crack of thunder sounded above them "We should go inside"

Bill nodded and the duo jogged back to the shack, grabbing their drinks and plates on their way inside. By the time they had cleaned up and done the dishes, Mabel and Grunkle Stan had taken seats at the table and begun eating the leftover pancakes Dipper had left for them. Bill transformed back into a triangle and took a seat on Dipper's shoulder, and Dipper leaned against the counter in silence, debating wether or not to ask his Grunkle about the tracks on the lawn.

"Hey, Stanford" Bill chirped, and Stan shot him a tired glare

"What?" he grunted

"Pine Tree has to ask you something"

Stan's gaze flicked to Dipper, and the teen almost smacked Bill off his shoulder. Deciding it would do no good he sighed and shifted his position slightly so his arms were folded across his chest

"Bill and I found some strange prints across the lawn"

"Strange prints?" he raised a brow

"Yeah. Like, footprints- well, pawprints really" he shrugged "They're too big to be a dog or a wolf, and they're still warm even though it's rained since they were left there; there was rain in some of the tracks"

Stan swallowed the last bite of his pancakes and stood

"Mabel sweetie, can you wash my dish for me?"

"Sure thing, Grunkle Stan!" she offered him a wide grin

He smiled in return and turned to Dipper, smile almost completely gone

"Show me" he requested

Dipper nodded and turned, leading the man out of the house and straight across the lawn to the tracks, Bill still perched on his shoulder. At the last possible moment he hopped off the landed beside Dipper and the prints as a human, gazing down at them with curiosity burning in his gaze. Stanford came to a stop beside them and knelt, ignoring the crash of thunder and the few raindrops beginning to fall

"I've never seen anything like these" he muttered, reaching a hand in to touch the bottom of one of the prints "You're right. It's warm" he paused, pushing himself up and meeting Dipper's gaze "you seen any of this in any of the journals?" Dipper shook his head "Me either" he sighed "come on, we should go back inside before it starts pouring. We have some research to do"


	2. Don't Go Looking For Trouble

Dipper glanced over at his sister and raised an eyebrow as she pressed her face against the window. The girl in question had been seated in the window for the past half an hour, staring outside. She didn't move a muscle, and Dipper was beginning to grow concerned. He parted his lips to speak but Bill beat him to it

"Hey, Shooting Star, what are you doing?" he called

"Waiting" was her reply, and Dipper was concerned to hear how worried she sounded. Why would she be worried? What was she waiting for? What was so important?

He stood and made his way over to his sister, sitting down next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, raising a brow

"Mabes? What's wrong?" 

"Look outside" she instructed, and he obeyed, knowing as soon as he complied she would continue. His gaze scanned their lawn as the wind howled and rain poured down, thunder echoing through the sky and lightning illuminating the darkened world. "What do you see?"

"Nothing" he replied honestly, "Other than the usual"

"Exactly!" she cried, finally tearing her gaze away from the window to fix it on her brother "Nothing!"

"I'm not following" he admitted, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck as his gaze locked with hers.

She hung her head for a moment, playing with her fingers in her lap for a few moments. Eventually her gaze snapped back to the world beyond the window.

"Pacifica said an half-an -hour ago that she would be coming over" she muttered "The drive is barely ten minutes" she leaned closer to the window "I'm worried about her"

"Mabes I'm sure she's fine" he promised in what he hoped was a soothing tone "Pacifica is a smart driver. She's probably just taking it slow because the weather is so bad"

"Dipper you see how- how- how blargh it is out there!" she cried, hands waving in the air as her gaze once more shot back to his "What if she's hurt!? What if a tree fell on her!? What if-"

"What if she's right there?" Dipper raised a brow, pointing out the window where Pacifica's car could be seen pulling up the driveway.

"Paz!" Mabel cried, leaping out of her seat and taking off, bolting straight outside into the pouring rain and toward Pacifica's car. 

Pacifica turned off her car and climbed out, a noise of surprise escaping her when she spotted Mabel running toward her. She had a split second to propare before Mabel was crashing into her, arms wrapping around her securely. 

"Mabel! What are you doing out here-?" her question was cut off

"I was worried about you" Mabel muttered into her shoulder

"I'm sorry I took so long" she murmured, voice softening considerably "Let me get my umbrella"

Mabel released her long enough for Pacifica to lean into the car and grab her backpack and umbrella, popping it open and swinging it over her head as Mabel took her backpack from her. She swung her door closed and locked the car before both set off across the lawn, huddled together under the umbrella. Bill floated over to Dipper and came to rest on his shoulder, and Dipper knew if he was human he would be raising a brow

"Aren't they aware they could get sick?"

"Probably" Dipper replied honestly, a smirk tugging at his lips as he turned away from the window and made his way back to the table where his Grunkle was seated.

"Ugh" he rolled his eye "Humans"

Dipper snickered. He took a seat across from the older man and they waited in silence for Pacifica and Mabel to finally join them. Mabel hurried upstairs with Pacificas bag, and the blonde paused in the doorway, glancing between the trio at the table for a moment before her gaze fell upon Dipper.

"Nerd meeting?"

"Weird pawprints in the yard. Interested?" he offered

She thought about it for a moment and then shrugged

"Kay, just give me a minute to change" with that she turned and hurried up the stairs after Mabel.

Within fifteen minutes both girls were seated at the table. Pacifica raised a brow at the sight of Bill on Dipper's shoulder, but didn't say a word. Pacifica remained silent for most of the conversation while the other four tossed possibly ideas back and forth, each of the Pines' searching one of the journals. After an hour of no results, she piped up.

"Maybe its a werewolf?" she suggested

"Don't be silly, werewolves aren't real" Dipper scoffed, pausing almost immediately and glancing up at his Grunkle "Grunkle Stan are werewolves real?"

"I've never seen one" he replied "But I've heard stories of them" his gaze turned upon Bill "Cipher?"

Bill hopped off Dipper's shoulder and walked across the table, glancing down at each of the journals before heaving a sigh. A moment later he was a human again and was seated in the middle of the table 

"I've only heard stories of them. I've never actually seen one, but if the stories are correct, then it could be possible. The size I was told is definitely the right size to have caused that print, and werewolves are wolf-like which matches the print" he cast a glance toward Stan

"But what about the temperature?"

"Temperature?" Pacifica asked curiously

"The prints were still warm when Bill and I found them" Dipper explained "But it had been hours since they were left; there was small puddles of rain in the steps. There's no way they could have been hot- even if they were freshly made, footprints aren't usually warm"

"True" Pacifica hummed

"So it's a werewolf, then" Mabel chirped "A big warm werewolf"

"But that doesn't make sense" Bill shook his head "I was told werewolves only inhabit Canada and certain areas of Europe. What reason would one have to be in Oregon?"

Stan hummed softly in agreement, nodding his head and heaving a sigh.

"He's right. If his informant was telling the truth about their settling grounds, what reason would it have to come here? It doesn't make sense; animals don't usually travel this far for no good reason"

"It's an awfully long way to travel just to walk across our front lawn" Mabel agreed "Maybe we should look into any animal attacks in the area? If there is a werewolf, or anything big like that, there will be evidence of it. Since we took down the Society Of The Blind-Eye, its become easier to locate these things. Maybe all we have to do is look around" she suggested

"Good idea, Mabel" Stan nodded "I say we check the papers tomorrow, and if theres nothing, the day after we can open the Shack late and spend the morning asking around. Sound fair?"

Everyone at the table but Dipper made a noise of agreement. Stan's gaze fell on his great-nephew and he raised a brow

"Dip?" Mabel asked before Stan could ask. Dipper looked up, opening his mouth to reply, but Stan cut him off

"Listen kid, we don't know what this thing is. We aren't sure its a werewolf, and if it is, we don't even know how to take care of it. There's nothing in the journal about these things, which means either the Author didn't know about them, or the Author didn't know what to do about them. Both are very real, but very bad possibilities. Promise me you aren't going to go into that forest looking for trouble."

Dipper heaved a sigh and nodded his head, meeting his Grunkle's gaze evenly 

"Okay" nobody noticed him cross his fingers under the table, and he missed the suspicious glance that Bill shot him "I promise"

"Good. Now get out of here, its time for my shows" he grumbled, standing and making his way to his recliner.

Mabel and Pacifica were quick to head upstairs, and Bill and Dipper followed, Dipper hesitating as he passed the window, his gaze searching the trees outside his home. 

_This is something the author never knew about. Maybe never imagined. I have to know what it is; I can't risk it getting to Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Bill- I can't risk it getting to anybody. I have to go in there- I have to find out what it is. And nobody is going to stop me._


	3. Can I Borrow Your Blacklight?

"Pine Tree" Dipper turned his head and raised a brow at the triangle floating down the hall after him "Can we talk?"

Dipper stopped, turning to face the other and leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest 

"Whats up?" 

"What's up?" he asked incredulously " _What's up?_ " he threw his hands up in exasperation "Don't you play dumb with me, Dipper Pines!" 

Dipper flinched back slightly when Bill was suddenly human and the demons glare was directly meeting his gaze, but he was determined not to back down. All he did in response was raise an eyebrow at the demon

"What are you talking about?"

Bill's eyes flashed red and he shoved Dipper against the wall, a hand balled up in his shirt holding him against the surface, the other hitting the wall beside his head, earning a surprised noise from the teenager. They glared defiantly at one another, and Dipper was the first to look away

"I know you" Bill hissed "And I know that promise you made to Stanford didn't mean anything" his grip on Dipper's shirt tightened "Don't you dare go into the forest after that- that- that thing!" 

Dipper pushed on his shoulders in an attempt to get the demon to back off, but his attempt failed, and he was left with his hands on the demons shoulders, still glaring burningly at him 

"You aren't the boss of me, Bill! Somebody needs to find out what that thing is-!"

"That doesn't mean it should be you! And that doesnt mean you should go alone!" he snarled back 

Neither noticed Pacifica step into the hallway, her gaze falling upon them, eyes widening in shock before she turned and bolted back into the room and closed the door. Dipper scoffed and turned his head away for a moment 

"I can't let it get to Grunkle Stan! Or Mabel! Or Pacifica! Or-" he faltered and met Bill's gaze "Or you" he used Bill's surprise to his advantage and harshly shoved the demon, whom stumbled back, allowing Dipper to tear himself free and start off down the hall once again.

"I can take care of myself, Pine Tree! You don't always have to be the hero!"

"You don't even know what this thing is, Bill-"

"Neither do you!" he cried, eyes flashing a brilliant red once more 

"I'm not taking that risk! Not with you, or Mabel, or anybody!" he hissed back "This is what I'm good at-"

"You're good at what you know!" he was grabbed once more, this time Bill's hands were holding Dipper's wrists "You know everything in the Journals. This thing isn't in the Journals, Dipper, and that makes this a very dangerous situation. After all I've done for you, and how close we've become, do you really think I'm just going to let you march off to what might be your death!?" 

"And it might not be my death!" Dipper argued

"I'm not letting you take that risk, Dipper!" he snapped back

Pacifica peeked out the door once more for a moment before turning to Mabel

"So, are those two..?" she trailed off and raised a brow

"Doing the horizontal monster mash?" Mabel finished with a grin, shrugging her shoulders and peeking out the door

"Yeah" Pacifica agreed "Are they?"

"Probably" she nodded. Her grin widened when Bill shook Dipper back and forth before shoving him into the wall, which prompted Dipper to shove him back "I lied, I'm going to say yes"

Pacifica wrinkled her nose

"Jeeze, you can almost feel the sexual and romantic tension between them" she huffed and glanced down at Mabel, whom was on her knees below Pacifica, still peeking out the door and watching the boys "They need to talk"

"Hey!" Mabel yelled, drawing the attention of the two boys "You two should kiss and make-up! It's not good to fight with your boyfriend!"

With that she grabbed Pacifica and whisked her back into the room, closing the door as Dipper let out a frustrated screech of her name.

\-----------

"Any luck?" Stanford asked as the group met up in front of the Shack

Mabel shook her head

"I spoke with Toby and Bud but they said they hadn't seen anything"

"Neither have Bud, Toot Toot, Shandra or Manly Dan" Dipper sighed, shooting a glare at the triangle on his shoulder

"Same verdict on Wendy, her brothers, and my parents" Pacifica admitted

"And Lazy Susan didn't know anything either" Stan kicked the ground and huffed out a groan "Alright. We tried enough for today, anyways. We're already running later than we said we would, so let's open the shack and forget this nonsense until tonight"

Everyone let out mumbles of agreement and the ground wandered into the Shack, Pacifica stationing herself behind the counter, and Mabel readying herself to take a group of tourists on a tour through the Shack. Stan ruffled her hair as he passed

"I'll switch out with you around 4, okay sweetie? That's when Dipper can switch with Pacifica"

"Sound's good, Grunkle Stan" Pacifica agreed, leaning on the counter with a sigh

Stan flicked the 'Closed' sign to 'Open' and offered what he hoped was a comforting smile before he made his way into the living room and took a seat in his recliner. His gaze flicked to the Journals by his chair and with an aggravated groan he reached over and grabbed one, decided to look through it once more 

It was an hour later when Dipper wandered into the room, Bill following closely behind. The teenager sat on the rug in front of his Grunkle and grabbed a journal, barely making it in two pages before Stan looked up at him

"Did you already try the blacklight?" 

"Uh" he thought for a second "Yeah. I know there's nothing in Journal 3, I scoured that when I was a kid. As far as I know theres nothing of relevance to our situation in the other journals either"

"Can I borrow your blacklight?" He asked "I'll double check, just in case one of us overlooked a tiny detail somewhere"

"Yeah, sure" he nodded his head and stood, smacking Bill in the face with the open Journal as he passed, chuckling when he heard the demon cursing after him. 

Ten minutes and a fall down the stairs later, Stanford had the blacklight and was looking through the Journal in his lap, eyes taking in every small detail, absorbing information that he hoped would eventually be of use. 

"Okay Dip, your turn" Pacifica interrupted the study session a few hours later, stretching her arms above her head and letting out a satisfied sigh when her back cracked

"Alright" he got to his feet and Pacifica took his spot on the floor 

"Cipher, can you take my tour shift please?" Stanford asked "I think I'm onto something"

Bill didn't say a word, but stood and followed Dipper into the giftshop, taking the fez from Mabel when she passed him. Dipper wandered behind the counter and, seeing no tourists that wanted to be shown around, Bill took a seat on it, facing the teenager.

"Whats wrong with you?" He asked, raising a brow 

"Just... Thinking about this stupid werewolf thing" he admitted after a pause, looking up to meet Bill's gaze. The demon was silent, as if waiting for Dipper to continue, and the brunette sighed "I'm going into the woods, Bill. But if you aren't going to let me go alone, then will you come with me?"

Bill visibly brightened

"Well, that's more like it, Pine Tree" he chirped "But I don't know, you were awfully mean to me the other day" Dipper sighed heavily and Bill held out a hand "I'll go with you if you make me that really good but really expensive Mac and Cheese for dinner" blue flames engulfed his hand 

Dipper raised a brow

"Really? A Deal?" when Bill only shrugged Dipper sighed "fine" he nodded, taking the demons hand and shaking it, shivering as blue fire spread up his arm

Bill smirked and hopped off the counter, heading toward the group of tourists that had just entered, winking at Dipper before he left

"We're in business, Pine Tree" he purred before hurrying off 

Dipper swallowed, suddenly fearing what he had just agreed to.


	4. Absolutely Lethal

"So does anybody have any idea what we're looking for?" Pacifica asked as the group headed toward the path through the woods that Bill insisted on starting with "Or are we just going to blindly wander through the trees until something eats us?"

"Why are they coming?" Dipper asked the demon beside him, ignoring Pacifica's question in favour of raising a brow at Bill and asking his own

Bill blinked

"Shooting Star heard me teasing you last night and insisted that they come along" Bill shrugged "I don't really care. I got what I wanted"

"And what is it that you wanted?" he snorted, yelping as he caught his foot on a root and stumbled forward, throwing his hands up as he fell, stiffening when he felt Bill grab the back of his shirt, pulling him upwards and saving him from contact with the unforgiving ground

"The opportunity to keep you safe" he replied with a devious grin as he set the teenager down.

Dipper huffed and smoothed his shirt before storming ahead of his friends, cheeks burning a deep red as he went, his hand lifting to tug the visor of his hat so it sat lower and partially hid his face from view. Bill broke into a jog to catch up, but if he noticed Dipper's blush he didn't sat a word. 

"So who are we looking for again?" Mabel asked

"Any supernatural creature we know, or even those that we don't know, that might be able to tell us something about the creature that made those tracks" Dipper replied

Pacifica snorted

"What, are we going to go ask unicorns if they've seen a werewolf?"

"If you see one" Bill replied 

Pacifica blinked and turned her gaze on Mabel as the teenage girl let out a delighted squeal

"I hope we see one! The last one I met was so nice!" 

Pacifica gave the woman a deadpan look

"I can't even be sarcastic around you people without you taking it literally" she huffed

Dipper and Bill snickered.

\-------------------

"Hey, Pine Tree, what's wrong with you?" Bill asked after they had split off from the girls 

Dipper kept his gaze on their surroundings as he pondered his response. He sighed heavily as he followed Bill, only glancing up at him when the demon held a branch aside and gestured for Dipper to walk in the area that had been cleared. He did as the demon wanted, and answered his question once the demon had caught up

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you think something is wrong?"

"You've been cold since our fight the other day" he replied, pushing his hands into his pockets

Dipper tried to ignore the hurt in the mans voice when he replied

"Well, you never said sorry" Dipper shrugged

Bill stared at him in silence for a moment, as if in complete disbelief that such a tiny thing was Dipper's reasoning for being cold lately, and going so far as to smack him off his shoulder if he dared sit there. His brows furrowed and he stopped walking, prompting Dipper to stop as well.

"What?" Dipper prompted, and Bill's gaze met his evenly, a look of pure determination crossing his face. Dipper tensed when the demon began stepping toward him "Bill what are you doing?" he asked worriedly as the demon advanced on him, backing up with each step forward Bill took and effectively trapping himself between said demon and a tree

"I'm going to do something Mabel told me to do" Bill muttered, and Dipper's eyes widened at the burning look in the demons eyes.

Bill shifted forward and Dipper held his breath, fearing what the demon was going to do- fearing what crazy ideas his lovable but boundary-pushing sister had put into this already crazy mans head

"Bill what-" he was cut off when Bill's lips gently captured his

Dipper stiffened in shock, eyes flying open and fixing on the demon's face, noticing his eyes were closed and his brows were furrowed. Mabel!? What the hell, why would you tell him- his train of thought was interrupted when Bill's hand gently lifted to cup his cheek 

"Come on, Pine Tree" he muttered and then their lips were together again

Dipper's mind was racing, heart pounding in his chest as he tentatively returned the pressure, hands lifting to land on Bill's shoulders. His first intention was to push him away, but he found his hands clutching at the fabric of the mans shirt and pulling him closer. The hand that wasn't cupping his cheek fell to his waist and pulled him closer, and Dipper felt Bill smile against his lips. 

They parted so they could catch their breath, and Dipper froze when he spotted movement over Bill's shoulder. His eyes went wide in terror, and Bill's expression turned alarmed

"What? What's wrong? Did I-" Dipper's hand shot up and grabbed the mans face, turning it to look over his shoulder. Bill froze "What is that thing?"

"Run!" Mabel suddenly screamed, crashing through the brush with Pacifica hot on her heels

The creature let out a snarl and Dipper's blood ran cold. Bill jerked away from him and shoved him in the direction the girls had gone

"Run!" he screamed, pushing the teenager as Dipper dragged his feet across the ground, eyes glued to the creature as it came crashing through the brush toward them "Dipper, fucking RUN!" he roared, giving the teen another shove

Dipper launched into auto-pilot and took off as fast as his feet could carry him, glancing over his shoulder a few times to make sure Bill was still following him. Fear kept him moving even when his legs ached and his chest burned- fear kept him pushing himself, scrambling to keep his distance from the shape behind them. 

"Climb a tree-" Bill couldn't even finish his sentence before Mabel was leaning out of her spot in a tree and grabbing Dipper. The demon let out a cry when he heard snarls behind him and leapt, transforming back into a triangle at the last possible moment and clinging to Dipper's leg as the women pulled the teen into the tree.

As soon as Dipper was in the tree he reached down and pulled Bill off his leg, instead placing him on his shoulder as the demon stared warily down at the ground, gaze scanning their surroundings.

"What the hell?" Pacifica muttered as she leaned over the branch and scanned the forest floor, frowning when there wasn't a single sound made below them

"It's gone" Dipper breathed 

"Where the hecky-deck did it go!?" Mabel cried "It was right there, how does something that big just disappear!?"

"Maybe that's one of the things it can do?" Pacifica suggested, turning her gaze upon the triangle demon perched on Dipper's shoulder and clinging to his hair "Bill, did your informant say anything about them being able to disappear?"

"Maybe it teleported!" Mabel piped up "Or is invisible!"

"No" Bill replied "No there was definitely no mention of that" 

\------------

It took hours for any of them to work up the courage to leave the tree, fearing the beast would be waiting on the forest floor hidden in the shadows. When it began to get dark, however, Dipper decided it was better to not be marooned all night with a creature they already couldn't see in the daylight, and he took his leave from the tree. When they returned home they found Wendy on her way home, calling a farewell to them as they passed. Grunkle Stan was inside, asleep in his chair with a soap opera on. 

Mabel headed straight upstairs with Pacifica, muttering that she was tired and needed to sleep for the rest of her life- Pacifica could only groan in agreement. Dipper turned the television off before making his way into the kitchen and grabbing a box of pizza-pockets from the freezer. He put them in the microwave and grabbed a Pitt Cola, tossing one to Bill before taking a seat at the table to wait.

Once the pizza was done they cleaned up their mess and wandered to Dipper's room, locking the door behind them as Dipper fell face-first into his bed. Bill sprawled himself across the teenagers couch and both sighed.

"Aren't you glad I didn't let you go alone?" Bill eventually asked, smirk evident in his tone

Dipper smiled into his pillow

"Yeah" he muttered "I..." the smile fell off his face and he sighed "I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight, Bill"

"Night, Pine Tree" he muttered

\---------

Hours later Dipper pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his backpack from his closet, fishing out the flashlight before slinging the bag onto his shoulder. He slipped out of his room with ease and rushed down the hallway, bolting through the living-room before he had time to wonder where his Grunkle was. The door creaked as he opened it and he willed nobody to hear it as he slipped out and closed it. He gazed determinedly at the forest for a moment before glancing over his shoulder at the house

"Sorry guys" he muttered as he took off across the lawn toward the trees, clicking his flashlight on to light his way "I have to do this. On my own" 

Stan raised a brow as he entered the living-room with a stack of papers in his hand, various notes and sketches he had been able to locate in the basement. 

"Huh" he muttered to himself as he glanced around and realized he was alone "I thought I heard somebody" 

Shrugging it off he set the papers on the floor and shone the blacklight over them, gaze flicking over them. He paused when he spotted something that caught his interest. The word 'were' was visible on a partially covered piece of paper. He knelt and grabbed it, lifting it to his eye level and flashing the blacklight over it. What he read made his stomach twist.

_Werewolves: no two are exactly alike! Do not engage them, if you see one, RUN. They don't care who or what you are, they will attack you with intent to kill! Absolutely lethal- nobody stands a chance!_


	5. Idiot

"Pine Tree?" Bill mumbled as he pushed himself off the couch, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. He yawned and passed a hand over his face, stretching and cracking his back before turning his attention to Dipper's bed "time to wake up-" he broke off when he realized the teenagers bed was empty "already?" he muttered to himself 

Shrugging his shoulders he stretched and left the bedroom, making his way straight to the kitchen. He passed the bathroom on his way, and his brows furrowed when it was empty. Nonetheless he continued on his path and clicked on the coffee maker as he entered the room, gaze scanning the room 

_Surely Dipper isn't up already, its barely eight. Maybe he came downstairs and fell asleep on the couch._

He turned his back on the kitchen, ignoring the sense of dread building inside him as he made his way to the living room.

"Hey, Pine Tree, time to-" he broke off when the couch came into his line of sight and it was empty

His gaze shot to the recliner, and it was empty as well. He turned on his heel and bolted back up the stairs, almost screaming when the bathroom was still open. He tore up the stairs and crashed into Dipper's bedroom and he felt dizzy when the teenager wasn't in there either. He rushed back down the stairs and into the kitchen once more, legs shaky, and he grabbed the table for support.

"Pine Tree?" He hollered, and there was no response "Pine Tree!?" He yelled again, grip on the table tightening with every second that went by that he didn't receive an answer. Realization clicked in his mind and he suddenly felt sick "oh please, no" his tone was choked as he turned and took off toward the front door, unable to stop the cry that escaped him when he noticed Dipper's shoes were gone. 

"Pine Tree!" He screeched, ripping open the front door and practically tearing it off its hinges in his haste as he ran through the giftshop, all but breaking down the door in his haste to get outside and get his eyes on the brunette- but when he got outside the yard was completely empty "Pine Tree can you hear me!?" There was no answer and he felt moisture building in his eyes, knees shaking as mind numbing fear captured his body "Dipper!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs "Dipper answer me!" he felt his legs give out and found himself on his knees on the ground, hands barely catching him in time to save him from a face-plant

_He lied to me. He promised he wouldn't go out there alone and he did- he lied to me!_ His eyes flashed red for a moment before dulling back to their normal color as he clenched his hands into fists in the grass. _He could be hurt- he could be dead! Who knows how long he's been gone? And I wasn't there to protect him- I should've known the idiot wouldn't listen to me!_

"Bill?" Mabel called, rushing out of the house in her nightgown, Pacifica on her heels

Both girls crouched down next to him on the damp grass, each placing a hand on one of his shoulders. Bill didn't acknowledge their presence, his gaze locked on the forest ahead of them, entire form shaking

"Bill?" Pacifica asked softly "Are you okay?"

"What's going on?" Mabel prompted, tone soft and soothing "We heard you screaming for Dipper. Did you two have a fight?" He numbly shook his head "Where is he?" Bill numbly lifted his hand and pointed toward the forest.

Pacifica looked up first and gasped

"Oh, no" she breathed

Mabel's gaze followed Bill's arm and she jerked away, falling on her behind on the damp ground. Her gaze darted between Bill and Pacifica and the woods for a few moments before she scrambled to her feet and ran toward her house. Bill barely registered her desperate screeches for their Grunkle Stan. After a minute, Pacifica got to her feet and followed Mabel into the house.

\------------

"That idiot!" Stanford growled as he hurriedly dressed, eyes blazing as he stormed out of his room. 

Mabel was on his heels in an instant, following him urgently down the stairs, Pacifica rushing after them. Stan made a beeline for the gift shop and grabbed a piece of paper and a marker, scribbling 'The Mystery Shack is closed for the day' on it, and handing it to Mabel to tape in the window. She rushed off to do as he wished while he stepped into his shoes, and Pacifica followed his example.

"What are we doing?" she asked "What's the plan?"

"We're going to find my nephew and kick his ass home" he responded gruffly

She frowned 

"But he's been gone for hours, and we don't even know what direction he went in!" 

Stan didn't offer a response, only walked out of the gift shop, leaving the girls no choice but to follow. When they walked out they found Bill in the same place they had left him, only on his feet this time. They all approached, and he turned and faced them 

"This is too dangerous for you three. I'll go myself-"

"Like hell you will, Cipher!" Stan hissed "Now man up and march!" he pointed in the direction of the woods

Bill growled and his eyes flashed red but he did as he was told, turning on his heel and stalking toward the trees. Mabel bolted to catch up with him, and Pacifica found herself with no choice but to follow, leaving Stan to bring up the rear. His gaze skimmed the forest before he entered and he sighed

"Idiot" he muttered again before setting off after the others

\------------

Dipper swallowed thickly as he crept through the woods, gaze darting rapidly around, body so low to the ground he was practically walking on all fours. His entire form was alert, ears attentive for any sound that was made by anything surrounding him. His heartbeat was fast and painful, breathing shallow, and he had to repress a scream when he heard a roar somewhere in the distance behind him. 

He broke into a run, and within seconds he could hear the creatures heavy footsteps pounding behind him, a hungry snarl escaping it. This time Dipper couldn't hold in his scream.

\----------

"This is completely pointless!" Pacifica finally complained after hours of trekking through the woods looking for Dipper "He could have been gone for hours before we left. We don't even know for sure that he came here! There were no footprints-"

"He came here" Bill interrupted 

"We don't know that!" She huffed, throwing her arms up in frustration "For all we know hes sitting back at the Shack wondering where the hell we all are!"

Mabel's eyes lit up with hope and she turned to her Grunkle Stan, hoping he shared Pacifica's doubts. Her face fell when he shook his head, and she turned her gaze upon Bill. The blonde's expression was strained, brows furrowed, and in a sudden movement he whipped around to glare at Pacifica

"He's here" Bill insisted with a snarl, eyes flashing red at the woman

"Prove it!" she hissed back

Bill parted his lips to yell at her, and Stan sighed heavily at the thought of an argument at a time like this.

"That's enough!" Mabel yelled, getting between the two and holding her hands up before either could say a word "We're here to look for my idiot brother, not so you two can argue!" she turned to Pacifica "Paz you know Dipper! He's an idiot! He's going to be out here!"

"Mabel-" she tried, breaking off when she heard a scream

Mabel and Bill's heads snapped up and to the direction the scream had come from, eyes widening in alarm

"Dipper!" both screamed, taking off as fast at they could, barreling through the brush, roots and sticks occasionally tripping them up as they blatantly disregarded their surroundings in their hopes of getting to the teenage boy

Bill was the first to crash through the brush surrounding a clearing, Mabel barreling through behind him and smacking into his back when he skidded to a stop. Both looked around curiously, gazes scrutinizing the sheltered hollow they had stumbled upon

"Dipper?!" they called, voices echoing eerily around them in the strangely silent forest 

Mabel stepped slowly out from behind Bill and took a few steps forward, gaze scanning her surroundings warily, hoping against hope that Dipper was hiding somewhere to remain out of sight of any creatures that were lurking in the woods. Deep down though, she knew. She knew if he was anywhere near here- if he could hear them, he would be answering. He would be screaming to get their attention. He would be doing _something_. She took another step forward and jerked her foot back so fast she almost lost her balance. Bill turned to face her as she slowly looked down to what she had almost stepped on, and screamed.


	6. I'll Explain In The MindScape

Stanford sighed softly as he tucked his niece in, brushing her hair out of her face gently and slamming his eyes shut when he thought of his nephew. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before turning and making his way out of the living room, heading straight for the porch. As he stepped out the door a blast of cool air hit him, and he backtracked only slightly to grab another blanket. When he stepped out again he welcomed the cool breeze and swung the door closed behind him so the house wouldn't cool off. 

He turned and his gaze landed upon Bill, whom was seated on the porch-swing, gaze locked on the forest, hat held tightly in his hands. Stan tilted his head slightly as he watched, surprise registering briefly in his mind when he realized he could recognize the mind numbing panic in the demons eyes. He cleared his throat, and Bill made no move to acknowledge his presence. The older man sighed and made his way over, shaking out the folded up blanket before draping it around Bill's shoulders. 

He was silent as he took a seat beside the demon, gaze falling upon the forest, and he flinched in surprise when the man beside him started talking

"Do you think we'll find him?" Stanford didn't have an answer for that. The demon continued a few minutes later "Do you think that we'll ever see him again?"

Stan heaved a sigh

"I think the kid is an idiot for wandering out there alone. But I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Mabel" he turned to look at the demon as he spoke "We're going to get him back. When we have him back, we'll nurse him back to health and then beat the living snot out of him for being such an idiot"

Bill cracked a small smile

"And then nurse him back to health again?"

Stan chuckled softly

"We'll see. Depends how angry I am when we find him" he stood and headed toward the door, pausing halfway into the house "You coming, Cipher?"

Bill shook his head and his grip on the hat in his hands tightened

"No. I'm going to wait for him a bit longer" he heaved a sigh "Thank you for the blanket"

Stan nodded and headed inside, leaving the door unlocked so Bill could come in when he was done waiting for Dipper. As he walked through the house he allowed himself to think over the details of the day, one detail sticking out more than the others. He paused as he walked through the living room, gaze falling on Mabel as her terrified screams from earlier that day rang through his mind.

_"That's his hat!" the scream was hoarse as she dropped to her knees and grabbed the item, crushing it to her chest and hanging her head_

_"Dipper!?" Bill screamed, taking off into the brush and leaving Stan and Pacifica standing in the clearing with Mabel._

_"Mabel honey, what's wrong?" Pacifica asked worriedly, crouching beside the brunette and placing a hand on her shoulder_

_"Pacifica it's his hat!" she wailed, stuffing the fabric into the the blondes hands_

_Before the blonde could say a word Stanford has grabbed the hat, breath halting as he stared at the dirtied hat his nephew always wore. He swallowed thickly and took off in the direction Bill had gone. It didn't take him long to catch up with the demon, and skidded to a stop beside him on a thin path, dread settling in his stomach when he realized the puddle he was standing in wasn't water._

Stanford sighed heavily and made his way to his bedroom, closing the door firmly behind himself and climbing into bed. He hadn't told Mabel about the blood, deciding the girl was terrified enough for her brother without adding that on top of it. Pacifica had gone home shortly after they returned from their expedition, promising to keep her phone on all night so that if she was needed they could reach her. Stan had snorted; if Mabel needed her she would probably take Stan's car and floor it to the Northwest mansion.

The old man sat up slightly when he heard the front door open and then close, relaxing only when the click of a lock was heard, deciding Cipher must be coming in to go to bed. Sure enough a few minutes later he heard Bill making his way toward Dipper's room. Where normally he felt annoyance at the demons presence he instead felt pity; despite his distaste for the demon, Stan wasn't blind, and he knew very well that they had feelings for each other. And he knew that those feelings were the reason Cipher wasn't still power crazy and trying to demolish Gravity Falls. He had fallen in love.

Though Stanford couldn't suppress a small amount of bitterness that of all the people the demon could have fallen for, it had to be his nephew. Despite the bitterness, however, he did acknowledge that deep down he wasn't surprised. He remembered how Cipher had treated Dipper when they were all inside his mind. He knew even back then that the demon had a soft-spot for his nephew. Dipper had always had a soft spot for the supernatural, and when they made the deal that Bill would stop being a nuisance in exchange for Dipper's help with everything he needed to do -as long as it wasn't evil- Stan knew it wouldn't be long before Dipper fell for the demon.

Stan sighed heavily and pulled himself further up the bed until his head met a pillow. He tucked his arm under it and tugged his tie off with his other hand before closing his eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

\------------

When Mabel woke it was after 3 in the morning. Her head still hurt from her earlier headache, and within seconds of waking she was gripped with fear over her brother once more. With a heavy sigh she pulled herself off the couch and made her way to Dipper's bedroom, stepping through the opening and freezing when she spotted someone in the bed.

"Shooting Star?" Bill asked softly

She was silent, and the triangle sat up on the pillow and patted it invitingly. As she walked over, he turned back into his human form, earning a grateful smile as she climbed into bed next to him.

"I'm worried about Dipper" she muttered

An image of the blood stained path flashed through Bill's mind, and he forced it away as he lifted his arms to encircle her

"So am I" he admitted 

"Hey, Bill?" she asked after a moment, continuing when she received a curious hum in response "Why aren't you acting all... Demony?"

He was quiet for a moment

"Go to sleep" he eventually responded "I'll show you in the mindscape"

\------------  
(In The MindScape)

Mabel looked around curiously as she walked, stopping only when she spotted Bill on a swing. She watched as he swung back and forth for a few moments, and when he raised a brow she spoke was was on her mind

"This is really different from when we were in Grunkle Stan's mind" 

"Because this isn't technically a mind. It's the mindscape. I control everything in it. And I pulled you in here from your mind. It's way too colorful for you to be able to listen to me" 

She giggled sheepishly 

"I like colors"

A smirk tugged at his lips

"I'm aware"

He hopped off the swing and took on his triangle form once more, floating ahead of her and indicating that she should follow. They walked for some time, until their surroundings were void of everything but trees and dirt. He stopped floating, and she stopped beside him

"So, you want to know why I'm not like I used to be, right kid?" she nodded enthusiastically "Alright. That's kind of a long story, so get ready to listen. I can sum it up with one easy sentence, but you'll have a million questions. You of course remember when we were all in Stanford's mind?" 

As he spoke the area behind him warped and became a vortex, the center of said vortex showing an image of what they remembered from being in her Grunkle's mind. Her eyes watched the images flash past, completely enraptured, and nodded her head, noticing certain details seemed highlighted. After a moment, she realized those details all surrounded any interactions between himself and Dipper.

"You left before hurting Dipper" she muttered 

"I left before hurting Pine Tree" she knew if he was human, he would be nodding. He lifted his arm and swung it around like a clock, and the image changed to the days she had been trying to create a Sock Opera for Gabe. 

Once again the memory played on with certain details highlighted, only this time she didn't understand why he was showing it; he still physically abused Dipper's body, and tormented his consciousness. Bill held his hands up, signalling that he understood and would explain. Once again he lifted his arm and swung it in a circle once like a clock, and the memory changed to him possessing another man. One that looked alarmingly like the man taking care of her and Dipper.

"Is that Grunkle Stan?" she breathed

Bill hesitated

"More or less" he shrugged

She forced herself not to question it, and instead watched how much more violent and unforgiving he had been with this man, suddenly understanding why moments from Dipper's possession were highlighted. Before she could comment he swooped his arm around yet again, and the memory changed to the night after the Sock Opera. She watched, completely enraptured as Bill appeared to Dipper and healed his injuries as the other slept and left without a word. 

For quite some time she watched in silence as Bill showed her various memories, changing them each time with a swoop of his arm. It went on like this for what felt like hours, and she took in every detail he shared with her, eyes wide in fascination. Finally he spoke once more

"Last one, and everything should make sense" he murmured, arm swinging for the final time 

When the memory was over, she finally understood. Her gaze turned upon him, eyes wide in shock, and he floated closer, stopping when he was at eye level. 

"You gave it up for him"

He shrugged slightly

"More or less" he admitted "I can still go back to it but I don't want to" he sighed heavily and turned, floating away from her, and she scrambled to her feet to follow "Your brother has always fascinated me, Shooting Star. He was always so righteous, and never wanted to make deals for himself; it was always for the benefit of others. Eventually I got sick of trying to play him; it wasn't fun to hurt him anymore. He kept calling though, asking for favors, or even just asking for company when he was out later than he meant to be and was worried he would be killed while he was gone" 

"When did you decide to give it up?"

"I never really decided" he admitted "It just kind of happened. One day it just hit me like a ton of bricks that I wasn't having fun being me anymore" he turned to meet her gaze "I wasn't always like that, Shooting Star. I didn't like being evil, or being treated like a pariah. I mean, I am an asshole, but there's a lot of people that are. Being evil wasn't something that I intentionally did, I just got sick of pushing around, and decided to push back" 

"I understand" she nodded

"When Dipper offered a way out, I took it. Probably because it was him" he looked away "He said he would take me in, help me be human, let me stay with you, and help me with any non-evil activities that I wanted, as long as I stopped antagonizing people and gave up evil" he paused "I let him think I wasn't already going to give up, and accepted the deal. So yeah, I'm still an asshole, but I'm an asshole with feelings now"

"I thought demons don't have feelings" she muttered in confusion, hurriedly adding "No offence!"

"Most don't" he nodded "We have a mental on/off switch. If we don't want to feel remorse, or longing, or anything at all, we simply turn our emotions off with a flick of the switch"

"When did you turn it back on?" she asked curiously 

"About a week after the deal. I realized living with people and not being emotionally sensitive probably wasn't the best plan. So I turned my emotions back on, and got the worst headache you could ever possibly imagine. Having emotions helped manage the human body however. Being emotionless apparently isn't good for human bodies"

She nodded her head and obediently took a seat on the swing he conjured behind her. He took a seat on his own and both lamely rocked back and forth in a companionable silence, that -of course- Mabel was the one to break.

"So you love Dipper?" 

"Yes"

"Love how?" she prompted, hoping for more than a one-word answer 

He chuckled softly

"I think you already know the answer to that, Shooting Star. But since you so desperately want to hear it out loud, I'm in love with Pine Tree"

Mabel's grin widened impossibly, and Bill was curious how she could smile like that and not hurt herself. He brushed it off however, and hopped out of his swing, floating over and offering her a hand. She took it and allowed him to help her off hers, and both set off once again, returning to the same area they had started off in.

"You're going to wake up in a few moments" he replied to her unspoken question "We can talk then"

"Okay. And Bill" she paused, looking up at the triangle with a grateful smile "Thank you"


	7. Dipper Is Calling Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words! I wasn't expecting so many people to enjoy this story, and I'm so happy you all are!

Dipper groaned weakly as he forced his eyes open, gaze blurry, eyes straining to pick up any details from his surroundings. His eyes fell shut once more, opening again a split second later. He let out a weak groan yet again, and lifted his arm, planting his hand on the ground in front of his face and pushing. He let out a cry of pain as he pulled himself off the ground, body throbbing as pain burned through his veins, feeling as though they were on fire.

"Shit" he cried, arm buckling and almost sending him back to the ground. 

His other hand lifted and he touched his head, confusion entering his mind when he couldn't find his hat. Brushing it off he dropped his hand back to the ground and pushed, finally managing to get to his knees. His vision was still hazy, and he wasn't sure where he was, or how long he had been gone. He tried to look around, but every time he turned his head his muscles screamed at him, protesting his existence. Lowering his gaze he realized he had been laying in a pool of blood, and it didn't take him long to realize it was his own. 

"Bill" he whispered

He heard growling in the distance, and panic flared in his mind again, the combination of anxiety and mind-numbing pain making him lightheaded. He tried to push himself to his feet, failing almost instantly and dropping heavily back to the ground. He blinked rapidly over and over, trying to clear his vision, but it didn't seem to help and the growling was getting closer. He breath hitched and he summoned all of his strength to let out a scream, hoping the other would hear him like he had years ago

"Bill!"

\-------------------

"Snorting! That's his tell! I fold!"

"Tough luck sucker, Waddles was bluffing!" Mabel cried triumphantly 

Stan let out a cry

"I'm being played by a pig!"

Mabel let out a cackle, and Stan internally felt a rush of relief that he was able to cheer up his niece. Beside them, Bill was laying across the couch, watching them silently with worry in his eyes, amusement flashing through them every time Stan was played by Waddles or Mabel. 

He parted his lips to comment on their game, stiffening when he heard a soft whisper of his name. Bill lurched upwards off the couch, eyes wide in shock, Mabel and Stan's gazes instantly shooting to him. 

"Bill? What's wrong?" Mabel asked worriedly

As she spoke the call of his name grew louder, registering in his mind as a terrified screech for help, and his heart almost stopped.

"Dipper" he breathed, flying off the couch and taking off toward the door "Dipper is calling me!"

With that he disappeared in a flash of blue fire.

\---------

Bill appeared beside Dipper in the same way he had left Mabel and Stan, and it took him a moment to realize that Dipper was laying on the ground at his feet. He knelt instantly and placed a hand on Dipper shoulder

"Pine Tree?" he murmured

"Bill?" he groaned, forcing his eyes open and managing a smile at the sight of the demon "Oh thank god" he breathed

Bill felt his eyes flash red and intensely desired to tear the teen a new one- he refrained from doing so because the teenager was covered in his own blood. Dipper weakly lifted his hand to reach toward Bill, and the demon stooped to pick him up, freezing when he heard a snarl behind him. He stood and whirled, hands igniting with blue fire. 

The creature standing behind him was larger than he expected, larger than a bear but shaped like a wolf. It's eyes were glowing a fiery orange, and he looked down to see its paws were on fire as well. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists

"Back down" he warned, eyes glowing a dangerous red at the creature. Said creature took another step forward, and the fire consuming Bill's hands turned a brilliant red. "Your funeral"

He waved his hand and magic encompassed Dipper to protect him from the impending battle, and without wasting another second Bill launched himself at the creature. The creature let out a furious snarl and reached its paw up, catching Bill's leg with its razor-sharp claws. Bill couldn't repress his cry of pain and he pushed magic down to his feet so he could find purchase to push the creature back and away from Dipper. 

The creatures teeth snapped shut on the air beside his head, and the creature hurled its body forward, sucessfully dislogding Bill's hold on it. It reared up and slammed its paws into his chest, taking him to the ground, and Bill narrowly avoided its snapping teeth as he brought his legs up and kicked it off of him. He leapt to his feet as the creature rushed him and brought his fist up, readying himself for the creature. Said creature barreled forward and leapt, sinking its teeth into Bill's shoulder.

Bill let out a hoarse screech and drove his fist forward, red fire engulfing it as his fist was driven through the creatures chest. He felt its ribs splintering as his hand forced its way through them, and heard Dipper retch behind them at the sickening crunch the creatures body made. He pushed harder, fingers reaching for the creatures heart, and he let out another hoarse scream as the creature tore upwards, tearing the muscles in his shoulder and cracking his bones.

His other hand came around and slammed into the creatures head, his other hand finding the creatures heart. The creature snapped its jaws again, finding purchase on his shoulder again, tearing part of his throat out in the process, but it was all for naught as he grasped the heart and gave a mighty pull. He stumbled back, tearing his body free from the creatures jaws, heart still clenched in his fist after his arm had left the creatures body. He looked from the heart in his hand up to the creature and watched as it shuddered and dropped to the ground. 

The heart slipped from his fingers and Dipper stared in shock at Bill as the man turned around, blood flowing steadily from his wounds, and the teenager knew that if he wasn't a demon, Bill would be dead. Glancing down at his throbbing shoulder Bill heaved a sigh and approached Dipper, annoyance flashing through his eyes at his limp, but he pushed it away and focused instead on removing the protective magic bubble from around Dipper. He knelt beside the teenager and groaned weakly as his muscles burned in protest

"Bill are you okay?" he asked worriedly, brows furrowing as he reached up to touch the other

Bill caught his hand and nodded his head, releasing the hand to push his weakened arms under the teens body. He lifted him, not without cries of pain from both of them, and his voice was strained when he spoke

"Hold on tight" he ordered, and Dipper clung to the demon with all the strength he had remaining in his body, trying to repress the emotions that slammed into him when his hands were instantly soaked with the demons blood.

\----------------

Mabel let out a screech when the two boys suddenly appeared in the living room, both covered in blood and barely conscious. She tore off her sweater and bolted toward them, throwing some sheets down before helping Bill gently lower Dipper to the ground. Once Dipper was on the ground Bill sunk to the ground beside him, chest heaving as he mustered up all of his magic to heal himself; he wouldn't be able to heal Dipper if he died halfway through. Mabel gently eased him to the ground, screaming for her Grunkle the entire time, and Bill could feel his body beginning to shut down. He felt Dipper's hand gently slip into his own, but passed out before he could comment.

\----------

When Bill woke his head was pounding, and his body hurt in places he didn't even remember wounding. With a twitch of his fingers he set to work healing his injuries, relief washing over him when breathing became easier, and the pain in his limbs lessened. A pained gasp escaped him when his shoulder was jerked back into place, new muscle and skin growing to replace the flesh that had been torn away. 

When he was fully healed he pushed himself off the ground, glancing around curiously to search for Dipper. He didn't have to search long, for within seconds of standing he heard Dipper weakly call for him from his bedroom. He quickly made his way to the others room and relief almost overwhelmed him when Dipper offered a weak smile. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. Dipper made a noise of disgust, and Bill chuckled softly "That bad, huh?" he teased with an amused grin "Don't worry. I can help with that" 

He placed his hand on Dipper's forehead and watched happily as all of Dipper's wounds slowly healed, and he heard Dipper let out a small noise of delight when his vision finally cleared and he could finally make out Bill's features. His eyes softened as he watched the demon work, blissfully happy that they had settled their differenences; he couldn't imagine his life without the demon.

"Thank you" Dipper smiled warmly when the demon stepped back 

Bill flashed a grin, but it quickly faded into a scowl and his eyes blazed red

"What the hell were you thinking!?" he hissed "Do you have any idea how worried I was-"

"Can we not do this?" Dipper asked, holding his hands up in surrender "I don't remember much of what happened after I left, Bill. Can't you just be happy that I'm home?"

Bill let out a discontented growl but nodded sharply

"Fine" he muttered "But you have to tell me everything that you do remember-" he broke off when the door slammed open 

"Dipper Pines, you have some explaining to do!" Mabel screamed at him

Dipper flinched away, turning to Bill for help, and Bill only flashed a grin

"I said _I_ would leave you alone, Pine Tree. I never said _she_ would" he stepped aside and excused himself with a chuckle and a gleeful mutter of "He's all yours, Shooting Star"

\---------------

"I already told you guys" Dipper complained, rubbing the fresh bruise on his arm, left from Mabel punching him earlier "I don't remember much of anything"

"Well start with the details you do remember, kid" Stan growled "You can't just disappear for three days and not remember a single thing"

Dipper looked down at the table

"I remember leaving" his brows furrowed "I remember that... thing... chasing me. I remember screaming, and hearing Mabel and Bill come after me" he swallowed thickly "I remember bleeding, but I don't remember what it did to me. Then I remember nothing until I woke up today and screamed for Bill" 

Bill frowned worriedly, but Mabel spoke before he could

"Was the creature gone when you woke up?"

"No" he shook his head, voice strained and tired "I think it was using me... As bait"

"Why?" Mabel asked in confusion

"To get one of us" Stan answered for him "How did you two get away from that thing, then?"

"I killed it" Bill replied, folding his arms over his chest 

 

"How?" Mabel and Stan demanded at the same time 

Bill sighed and they watched as their surroundings slowly turned black and white, signalling he was pulling them into the mindscape. His form returned to that of a triangle, and he turned when Pacifica walked in, having just entered the house as he pulled them into the mindscape

"What's going on?" she asked curiously "Why are we in the mindscape?"

"Bill is going to show us how he saved Dipper" Mabel replied, patting the chair next to her

Pacifica crossed the room and took a seat beside her, gaze falling upon the triangle, and Bill's gaze took in Dipper's anxious and slightly queasy expression. Before Bill could make sure it was okay, however, Dipper nodded.

"Just show them" he muttered

Bill raised his hand over his head and swooped it downward in a circle like a clock, and as it had before a vortext opened behind him, displaying the days events to the other occupants of the room. The occupants of the room were completely silent, watching with wide eyes as Bill took down the creature. Pacifica and Mabel visibly flinched when the creature tore out Bill's shoulder, only saved from retching by the fact that he had healed himself and was fine now. 

When they had seen all they needed to, he snapped and the vortex disappeared. After another brief moment, they were all thrust from the mindscape, remaining completely silent. Mabel was the first to speak

"You... Tore out its heart?"

Bill's tone was defensive when he replied

"Would you rather it killed me and Pine Tree?"

"He's right, sweetie" Grunkle Stan told her before an argument could be started "It's best that he took care of it. We can't have more people getting hurt by it"

"He's right" Pacifica agreed "Not everybody knows about this stuff, and not everybody can call Bill for help" she reasoned "Leaving it out there could've lead to Bill and Dipper being killed, or at the very least other people from town"

Guilt filled Mabel's eyes and she nodded her head, seeing the logic in what they were saying 

"You're right. I'm sorry, Bill" 

"It's okay, Shooting Star" he murmured "I know you don't like animals being hurt but.." he cast a glance at Dipper for continuing "I didn't have a choice"

She nodded, this time with a small smile to reassure him that she forgave him. She stood after a moment and kissed her Grunkle on the forehead before leading Pacifica toward the door. 

"Where are you going?" Dipper asked curiously 

"Out for ice cream. Want to come?" she offered

Dipper glanced to Bill, and when the demon shrugged he nodded. She offered a beaming smile

"Double date!" she screeched before turning and bolting out the door after Pacifica, cheering enthusiastically.

Dipper rolled his eyes, ignoring the red tinge to his cheeks in favor of following his sister out the door. Bill sighed heavily and followed, pausing when Stanford spoke

"Cipher?" Bill glanced at him over his shoulder and the older man continued "Keep an eye on him. Something doesn't seem right with that kid" 

Bill hesitated. He didn't agree with Stanford's assessment of Dipper, but shrugged his shoulders and nodded. It wouldn't hurt to keep an extra eye on him and make sure he wasn't mentally scarred by the events of the last three days.

"You have my word" Bill muttered before heading out the door after the other teenagers


	8. Mac n' Cheese

"Bill..." Mabel asked softly, scratching her shoulder as she approached the demon, gaze trained on the floor

"Shooting Star?" he asked, raising a brow and setting down the book he had been reading, turning his gaze upon her "Shouldn't you be in bed?" 

She sighed heavily 

"Can I sit down?" she asked weakly 

He patted the space beside him on the couch, and she made her way over, dropping heavily beside him and instantly leaning against his arm. His eyes widened for a moment, but he brushed off his surprise, instead focusing on his concern for the petite girl beside him. He leaned down slightly and turned his head so their gazes met, and he was alarmed to see tears glistening in her eyes

"Shooting Star are you okay?" he asked softly 

She reached up a hand and brushed away her tears, sniffling and nodding slightly 

"I guess" she muttered, turning her head slightly toward him "I'm worried about Dipper."

"You too?" he muttered. She didn't reply, and he was relieved he wouldn't have to explain his conversation with Stanford a few days ago. Instead he cleared his throat and pressed forward "Why are you worried about him?"

"Well... If that creature as a werewolf and it bit him..." she trailed off, and a tear slipped free

His eyes widened and he did the first thing that popped into his head; he lifted his hand and gently wiped away the tear trailing down her cheek

"Mabel..." he murmured, hesitating when she sniffled "Pine Tree will be fine. I'm keeping an eye on him, there's nothing to worry about"

"Promise?" she asked, and he felt a stab of pain through his chest at how broken she sounded. He nodded firmly, and she cracked a small smile "Thank you, Bill. I... I don't know what we'd do without you" 

She leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before hopping up and making her way toward the stairs once more. She paused when he cleared his throat

"Sweet dreams, Shooting Star" he assured her

Her smiled widened in relief, catching on to what he was promising. Gratitude shone in her eyes at him, and without another word she turned and made her way up the stairs. Once he was sure she was back in bed, her dreams glittery and filled with candy like he had promised, he stood and made his way to Dipper's bedroom. It was easy to slip into the teens room, as it always had been, as the teen slept soundly and rarely woke to any noises.

Bill made his way over to the side of the bed and tilted his head to the side, frowning and heaving a sigh

"Is there anything going on with you, Pine Tree?" he muttered, reaching out and brushing a strand of hair from the teenagers face "Are you okay?"

"Bill..."

He started at the whisper, jerking back and almost crashing into Dipper's dresser. He squinted suspiciously at the teenager, but all Dipper did was sigh and roll over, and Bill relaxed when he realized that the brunette was still fast asleep. He approached once more and gazed down at the teenager, brows furrowing 

"Are you going to be okay, Dipper?" he asked nobody in particular

He was scared to realize he didn't know the answer to his own question.

\-----------

Dipper woke the following morning with a pounding headache. He grit his teeth and huffed out an aggravated sigh, annoyed with his luck- or lack thereof. With an annoyed grunt he forced himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Within fifteen minutes he was dressed and had made his way downstairs to the table, were Bill was waiting expectantly. 

Dipper frowned instantly; something about Bill seemed... off. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise and he sniffed the air experimentally. Bill smelt strange. His eyes narrowed suspiciously 

"You smell different" he muttered

Confusion entered Bill's golden gaze and he raised a brow, looking around the room in confusion before turning his gaze back upon Dipper 

"Um... Excuse me?" 

"You smell different" he repeated, taking a step away from the demon 

"Oh!" he cried suddenly, realization flashing through his eyes "I ran out of my cologne, so I stole some of Mabel's perfume" confusion quickly overtook his expression "You can smell me from over there?"

Dipper tensed, instantly realizing that he wasn't supposed to be able to smell Bill from this far away. He huffed and folded his arms over his chest

"You put too much on" he lied "It's all I can smell"

Bill didn't seem to fully buy it, but Dipper was relieved when he shrugged it off nonetheless. The demon waved him over, and Dipper approached, curiously gazing down at the piece of paper in the demons hand

"What's that for?" he muttered

"You promised me Mac n' cheese!" he chirped happily "We're going shopping"

"Don't we have the stuff here?" he tried to protest

Bill shot him a flat look and snapped, and the fridge swung open, revealing that it was nearly empty. He heaved a sigh and nodded to Bill, and the demon's smile returned. 

"We only need to get the stuff for my dinner" he told the teenager as Dipper lead him back through the house toward the exit "Shooting Star said she and Pacifica would be going grocery shopping tonight" 

"Alright, sounds fair" he nodded his head, grabbing the keys as they passed the hook "Is Stan awake?"

"Probably" Bill replied 

Dipper sighed

"Grunkle Stan, I'm taking the car!" he hollered, receiving a few indistinguishable grumbled from somewhere deeper in the shack. Taking that as a yes, he lead Bill out the door. 

Bill couldn't keep the delighted smile off his face as he slid into the passenger seat of the car. He was finally going to get his Mac and Cheese- and on top of that, he was going to get alone time with Dipper! The best kind of alone time; every time Dipper made this meal, everyone cleared out; Mabel didn't like it anymore after the time Bill had stuck deer teeth in her dish as revenge for her bedazzling his suit, ans she dragged Pacifica along with her every time. Stanford left because he thought Dipper put a 'disgusting amount of cheese' in it, which was ridiculous. Nonetheless, every time Dipper made it for Bill, everyone in the house cleared out, and Bill got precious precious alone time with his darling Pine Tree. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Dipper climbed out of the car, and he realized with a start they were already at the store and parked. He got out of the car and followed Dipper inside, and the teenager went straight for the cheese, Bill pausing to grab a basket for their groceries before following after him.

"Why is cheese so expensive?" he complained loudly as Bill approached, and the demon chuckled, offering no response to the teens outrage as he threw a block of marble cheese into the basket Bill was holding

They made their way to the pasta aisle, and Dipper grabbed two boxes of Kraft Dinner and tossed them into the basket before making a beeline to the dairy aisle. He grabbed a jug of milk and a block of butter before turning his gaze upon Bill

"Need anything else?" he asked curiously 

Bill shook his head and Dipper nodded, and they made their way to the register. Once they had paid and gotten back into the car, Dipper pulled out and drove Bill up to another grocery store. He parked and handed the demon a twenty-dollar bill.

"Get the cheese" he requested, and the demon nodded and climbed out of the car, hurrying into the store. 

It didn't take Bill long to procure the other block of cheese and return to the car, handing Dipper the few cents in change he had received. Dipper only sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. 

When they got back to the shack they made a beeline for the kitchen, and Stan made a noise of disgust

"You're making that cheese crap again?" he complained

Dipper flashed an innocent grin 

"You're welcome to stay, Grunkle Stan" he offered

Stan shot him a dark glare

"I'd sooner let a maniac bring a ladder in here" he hissed before grabbing his jacket and leaving the room. A minute later they heard the front door slam.

"His loss" Bill shrugged

Dipper hummed in response and set to work preparing the meal Bill was so enamored with. After multiple times making the dish he completed the tasks necessary with ease, and was soon left waiting for the water to boil, two piles of cheese already grated and waiting on the counter beside the stove. Bill leaned over his shoulder and sighed happily 

"Oh Pine Tree, you're so good to me" he praised playfully

Dipper swatted at him, and Bill huffed in mock offense

"How rude!" he cried dramatically "I try to praise you and you swat me"

"I'm going to do a lot worse if you don't shut up" he warned, shooting a smirk at the demon over his shoulder 

Bill smirked

"I think I'd enjoy that, Pine Tree" he murmured 

Dipper's cheeks turned red and he kept his gaze glued on the pot as he finally dumped the noodles in. Behind him, Bill cackled at his embarrassment, and Dipper had to fight the urge to punch the demon, knowing he'd probably get some sick form of enjoyment out of it. Eventually Bill was back leaning over his shoulder, watching with wide and appreciative eyes as Dipper drained the water from the pot and added the powdered cheese, milk, and butter. 

"Oh, I want to mix!" he cried enthusiastically

Dipper stepped aside and handed him the spoon, and Bill eagerly mixed the ingredients, eyes visibly sparkling as Dipper threw handful after handful of cheese into the pot. He was practically drooling all over himself when the teenager finally pushed him away and took the spoon, announcing the food was done. 

In the time it took him to turn around Bill was already holding plates and flashing a wide smile. Dipper couldn't help but smile in return, even as he rolled his eyes at the demon. Ten minutes later and both were on the couch in the living room, a plate of Mac n' Cheese in their hands, television playing some crappy horror movie from two decades ago, and Bill cooed happily. Dipper snorted at him and shoved him playfully, and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Neither said a word when they shuffled closer together so their legs were touching.


	9. Pancakes

"Bill," Mabel began, approaching the demon that was seated at the kitchen table. She wrung her fingers together and took a seat across from him. "I have a question."

"Shoot, star." he replied, and she couldn't help but giggle, offering a warm smile at his smirk

"I was just curious..." she hesitated for a brief moment, "Um... If you got bit by the werewolf... Will you turn into one?"

His eyes widened in surprise, but he forced his expression into one of reassurance 

"No, Mabel," he shook his head "No, I'll be okay. I'm a demon. I'm immune to that kind of stuff, I think. Besides, I don't think it was really much of a bite." he shrugged his shoulders "It mostly tore my shoulder out. But I don't feel any different, and its been a few days, so I'm sure I would've noticed if something was wrong."

She was visibly relieved, and let out a soft sigh

"Okay, good" she nodded in approval "So did you enjoy your dinner last night?"

He nodded and couldn't help but smile, fondly remembering his night with the male Pines twin. He chuckled softly and she leaned forward eagerly, eyes sparkling, clearly eager for details.

"We watched some bad horror movies, and he wound up falling asleep on me. He's only upstairs in bed because I carried him up there" he snickered. Mabel giggled, and he raised a brow "So, Shooting Star, what's going on with you and Pacifica?"

Her face instantly lit up red and she hopped up and made her way to the counter

"So, do you want some pancakes? I want some pancakes. I wonder if anyone else wants pancakes-" she abruptly broke off when his hand covered her mouth

She shot a wary look at the triangle now seated on her shoulder, and he sighed 

"I'm not here to judge. I hardly have the right, considering my relationship with Pine Tree. I just want to know, since I can't seem to figure it out" 

She sighed heavily when he removed his hand and she grabbed the pancake mix from the cupboard, beginning her work while she thought about her answer. Eventually she decided on honesty- she tried to tell herself it was reluctantly, even though she knew she was going to tell the truth one way or another. 

"We're... Not together?" she replied, huffing when the end sounded more like a question "I'm in love with Pacifica, and she's in love with me. But we're not a couple"

Bill hopped off her shoulder onto the counter and took over mixing the batter while she fished out a frying pan and grabbed a spatula and a scoop for the mix. 

"Why?" he eventually prompted when it seemed she wasn't going to continue.

"Because..." she hesitated and heaved a sigh, turning to face him, and he felt guilty when he spotted tears slipping down her cheeks "Because her dad isn't okay with that." she finally admitted "And neither is my mom." she looked away as he stared miserably up at her "And I guess she just doesn't want to risk it."

"Do you?" he asked, voice barely a whisper

"I love her." was her soft response

"Shooting Star-" he tried, breaking off when Stanford entered the room and took a seat on the table.

Mabel kept her back to him, and Bill was impressed when she managed to call out a cheerful good morning to him despite her misery. When the pan was hot enough and he was finished mixing he carried the bowl over to her and set it down, taking a seat on the edge of the counter and kicking his feet back and forth as he watched her work. She laid her hand on the counter beside him as she watched them cook, and he gently placed his own over it, feeling slightly relieved when she offered him a tired but thankful smile.

"So, Cipher, what did you and Dipper do last night?" Stanford asked, raising a brow

Bill rolled his eye and snapped his fingers, and a mug of coffee filled itself from the coffee pot and floated over to Stanford. The man blinked at the mug in front of him before grunting and offering a small, grateful smile, and taking a sip of it.

"The usual," Bill eventually replied "Watched some movies, ate dinner, had sex on every surface in this house."

Stanford choked and spat out his coffee, and Dipper screeched in alarm in the doorway

"Bill!" 

Bill hopped off the counter and transformed back into his human form, offering both men a delighted smirk

"Pine Tree!" he greeted "I was just telling Stanford about our many... sexcapades" his smirk widened 

Dipper's blush darkened and he hurriedly rushed to assure his uncle that the demon was lying. To his relief, Stanford believed him. At the stove, Mabel was laughing like a hyena.

"It's true, Grunkle Stan! If they had, Dipper wouldn't be able to walk right now!"

Dipper's face turned as red as a cherry and he let out a chastised screech, and Bill let out a delighted howl of laughter, high-fiving the female Pines twin. Stanford's head fell to hit the table

"Can we stop talking about this?"

Mabel giggled and skipped over with a plate of pancakes for her Grunkle

"I'm sorry, Grunkle Stan" she apologized, pressing a kiss to the top of his head

Bill snapped and the syrup and butter appeared on the table in front of him. Stanford glared at the demon for a moment before turning his attention upon the pancakes and eagerly digging in. Dipper took a seat beside the older man at the table, and Bill took the seat beside him. Within ten minutes they both had a plate of pancakes in front of them.

"These are great, Mabel!" Dipper praised through a mouthful of the cake, and Bill let out a grunt of agreement, mouth to full for him to speak

Pacifica and Wendy entered a moment later, and Soos was right behind them, and everyone felt suddenly warmer at the obvious delight wafting off Mabel.

"A family breakfast" she breathed, emotions sparkling in her eyes as she set to work making more pancakes

"Hi, 'Bel" Pacifica greeted, walking over and leaning over her friends shoulder to watch her cook "Need any help?"

"No thank you. You can sit down, I'll only be a minute."

Dipper turned and raised an eyebrow at Bill. Sensing what he was going to ask, Bill rapidly shook his head. Dipper raised a brow, and Bill swallowed his mouthful and leaned closer

"I'll explain later." he whispered 

Dipper nodded in understanding, and allowed himself to bask in the joy that was radiating from everyone in the room, every single person overjoyed to be spending the morning with their mismatched family. Stanford was the first to finish and excuse himself, heading to his room to get dressed so he could open the gift shop. 

"So, how have things been, dudes?"

"Oh, Soos, you weren't here!" Mabel suddenly cried, slamming her hands down on the table "Bill killed a werewolf!"

"What!?" Soos and Wendy gasped in shock

"Sure did." Bill winked, leaning back in his chair now that he was finished eating

"That is so awesome, dude." Soos praised, holding out his fist for a fist-bump, which Bill was pleased to return 

"That's hardcore. Can't say I've done that before" Wendy chuckled softly "That's pretty intense. How'd you wind up doing that?"

"It was going to kill Dipper." Mabel piped up around her mouthful of pancake

"Dude."

Wendy's gaze locked on Bill, and she raised a brow. After a moment, she chuckled

"Damn, Dipper. A demon is in love with you. Only you could pull that off, squirt."

She got up and left before he could respond, Stanford calling her for the start of her shift. Soos was quick to follow, both calling thank-you's to Mabel for breakfast as they left. Mabel turned to the boys, whom were both refusing to look at each other, and she sighed

"Alright . Paz and I are going shopping today. We'll be back later," she stood and gathered everyone's dishes and brought them to the sink "Do either of you need anything?"

Both shook their heads

"No," Dipper replied after a moment "I'm okay. Have fun, you two."

"We will. Thanks Dip." she smiled warmly and her and Pacifica quickly left the room

The duo at the table fell into a heavy silence, neither quite sure what to say.

"Um... Pine Tree, I-"

"Want to go on a walk?" he blurted

Bill's eyes widened in shock, but after a moment he shrugged and nodded

"Sure. We can't be too long though, our shift starts at 2."

"I remember. Let me go get dressed." he hopped out of his seat and took off, and Bill sighed heavily. 

"Hey." he looked up and raised a brow at Stanford. "I see how you look at him." Bill's eyes widened in surprise and Stanford sighed heavily, taking a few steps closer "And I see how he looks at you. I know you two are dancing around each other because you're both idiots, but I just wanted to tell you I know. And while part of me isn't happy about it, what with you being a demon, and everything you've done, part of me -the part that can acknowledge that you've changed-, is glad that it's you. I can see that you genuinely care about him, and I know you can protect him, and take care of him."

"I..." he blinked in surprise, before offering a small smile. "Thank you, Stanford."

Stan nodded and turned to leave, pausing in the doorway

"Take care of my grandson, Bill." he murmured, before leaving the room


	10. We Need To Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, gosh, guys I'm sorry! That 'Grandson' thing at the end of the last chapter was a typo! I'm sorry! I was tired when I was finishing up the chapter, and wrote the wrong term. Oopsies. I've freaked you all out over nothing. Sorry about that! Also, a few people have mentioned drawing something for this, please do! I have a Tumblr, its Oncielover1, and I have deviantart as well, its PhineasFlynns, just let me know what you post it on because I wanna check it out!! That said, allow me to destroy you with this chapter.

"Why are we out here?" Bill asked curiously as they walked, gaze happily taking in their surroundings "Not that I'm complaining, I'm always up for a walk in the woods."

"I thought we should maybe... Um.. Talk?" he shrugged, huffing out a sigh

"About what?" 

Dipper sighed heavily once more

"You know what I'm talking about, Bill." he muttered, shooting an annoyed glare at the demon

"Are you perhaps talking about..." he trailed off, and Dipper suddenly found himself pressed to a tree by the demon, staring up at him in shock while the demon smirked down at him "This?"

Dipper swallowed thickly and nodded his head

"Yeah," he whispered, cheeks flushing a deep red "This."

"What about it?" Bill inquired innocently, and Dipper scowled

"You know what I'm asking, Bill." he growled

"No, I don't think I do"

Dipper could've screamed. Instead he huffed and planted his hands on the demons chest and pushed him back

"Fine." he hissed "Never mind." he turned and began walking away once more "Tell me about Mabel and Pacifica instead."

Bill watched him walk for a moment before sighing and following after, forcing a cheerful expression back onto his features.

"What about them?"

"Are they together?"

"Nope. Blondies parents aren't okay with that." 

"Why?" Dipper demanded, clearly annoyed that the Northwest's didn't think his sister was good enough

"Homophobic, she said." Bill informed him, and Dipper looked away when he remembered that his own mother was the very same way "On top of that, it probably has something to do with Mabel not being rich." before Dipper could say a word he pressed on "Don't worry, Pine Tree. They'll work things out."

Dipper grumbled but let it drop.

\-------

"Pine Tree, I still think we should talk." Bill tried hours later, annoyed with the silent treatment he was receiving from the other

"About what? You made it clear earlier there's nothing to-" he broke off when Bill grabbed him and captured his lips once more, pulling the teenager flush against him.

Dipper's hands grasped at the fabric of Bill's shirt, pulling him closer and Bill groaned weakly. They jerked apart when they heard rustling in the bushes, but it turned out to be a gnome. Dipper snorted but kept the distance he had gained from Bill.

"Um." he was quiet for a moment "We should go, it's probably almost time to start our shift."

Bill had to struggle against the urge to strangle the teenager, but he nodded, pursed his lips, and turned to make his way back toward the shack.

\--------

"Have a good night!" Dipper called as the final customer left the Mystery Shack

Bill let out an obvious sigh of relief and swung the door shut, clicking the lock into place. He approached Dipper, watching in silence as the teenager emptied the cash register and put the money in the safe. Dipper turned his gaze upon the demon and raised an eyebrow, and Bill raised his in return.

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Dipper replied almost instantly "Why?"

Bill's eyes widened in surprise when he noticed the hairs on the back of Dipper's neck raising defensively. He swallowed thickly and took a deep breath

"I was just curious." he eventually responded, approaching the teenager and placing his hand over Dipper's as he piled up some snow-globes "I'm worried about you."

Dipper's gaze landed on Bill's hand over his, and the hairs on the back of his neck flattened out once more. The teenager visibly relaxed, letting out a deep sigh

"Bill..." he looked up to meet the demon's gaze "I-" he broke off and Bill's eyes widened in alarm when the teenagers pupils abruptly dilated to the point where there was almost no colour left. 

"Pine Tree?" he asked worriedly, and the teenager lifted his hand to clutch at his chest, staggering away from Bill and dropping to his knees on the ground with a cry "Pine Tree!" he yelled, dropping beside him and grabbing his shoulders "What's happening?"

"Get away from me!" he choked out, harshly shoving Bill back

The demon grunted as his ass hit the ground, but scrambled back toward the teenager

"Dipper what-" he broke off when Dipper's head shot up, their gazes locking, the teenagers gaze glowing a deep red "Oh no."

"Bill-" he choked and a pained cry escaped him, the arm holding him up giving out and sending him toward the floor

"Pine Tree!" he cried, catching him before he hit the ground and holding him close to his chest, golden eyes round and filled with worry for the teenager "Hey, I need you to breathe!" he cried

Dipper jerked in his arms and lurched up, and Bill couldn't suppress his scream when Dipper's teeth met his neck and sunk through his skin. The teenagers body stiffened as Bill's blood spilled into his mouth, and he jerked backward, falling from Bill's lap and staring at him in horror. Bill gaped mutely at the teenager, lifting a hand to cover his wound, and Dipper scrambled back several feet, eyes fading from red back to their usual green. 

"Pine Tree-" he tried, breaking off when Dipper lurched to his feet

"I'm so sorry." he breathed, turning on his heel and taking off, yanking open the door and bolting into the forest

Bill was silent as he watched him go.

\------

It had taken him a while, but eventually bill had pried himself off the floor and healed his wound, feeling as though he was on auto-pilot, horrified in the knowledge that something was indeed wrong with his human, and it was his fault entirely for not keeping him indoors when they first discovered the beast.

He stumbled his way to Dipper's bedroom and undressed, tossing his blood soaked shirt into the laundry hamper and heaving a sigh. After a moment he slid into Dipper's bed and laid back, gaze trained on the ceiling. 

It took him mere seconds to decide that he wasn't going to tell anybody what was going on with Dipper, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep Mabel from finding out the truth. As well as that, he was going to find a way to fix him, no matter how long it takes.

He closed his eyes to drift to sleep so he could slip into the Mindscape, feeling suddenly exhausted. He laid in bed for hours, listening to the various sounds the house made, listening as Stanford got up to use the washroom, followed hours later by Mabel using the washroom, and the demon felt guilt settle deep in his stomach.

It wasn't until three in the morning that he began to drift off, only to be disturbed once more. Bill's eyes shot open when he heard a howl echoing from outside.

"Oh, no."


	11. I'm A Monster

Bill sat on the porch the rest of the night, waiting for Dipper to come back to him- to the shack, tense and worried the entire night. He didn't move but to sip his coffee, gaze searching the trees, imploring the teenager to walk out and be unscathed. Slowly but surely night faded to dawn, and dawn faded to day. Soon enough it was eleven thirty in the morning, and Bill hadn't heard or seen the teenager. 

"Pine Tree" Bill begged weakly, leaning toward the trees

Mabel stepped out onto the porch

"There you are!" she chirped happily "What are you doing out here all alone? And where's Dipper?"

He tensed for a brief moment before turning his gaze upon the girl and forcing a smile

"Hey Shooting Star" he greeted "Dipper went into the woods after something. Told me he needed to be alone. I'm waiting for him to come back" he shrugged "If he's not back in half an hour I'm supposed to go after him"

Mabel stared for a moment before nodding

"How long has he been gone?"

"... Since seven" he lied slowly

She blinked

"I don't think he'd mind you going after him early" she winked before taking his coffee mug from between his hands "I'll clean this up for you."

For some reason Bill felt strangely relieved to have her approval to go after him- to be encouraged to go hunt down her brother so he could bring the teen home. Sure, she didn't know the real circumstances, but it was encouragement nonetheless, and it made him feel slightly better as he took off across the lawn and into the forest.

\------------

"Pine Tree?" he called as he wandered the woods "Can you hear me?" he paused to listen for a reply "Call my name! Call my name and I'll come to you!"

His heart sunk when he heard no reply, but he pressed on in his journey. And then he heard it

"Bill" his head shot up and he froze 

"Pine Tree!?" he cried

"Bill" the voice echoed weakly through his head, and in an instant Bill knew exactly where the teenager was. In a flash of blue fire, he disappeared, reappearing right beside Dipper.

The teenager was laying strewn across the ground, completely naked and quite obviously dehydrated, and he was staring up at Bill with wide, sorrowful eyes. Bill crouched next to him and reached out, freezing when Dipper flinched away, fear flashing through his eyes. Bill felt like he had been stabbed. His Pine Tree was scared of him?

"Dipper?" he asked weakly

Dipper shook his head, tears welling up and spilling down his cheeks 

"Don't touch me" he croaked "Don't touch me" he jerked away when Bill reached forward once more, and Bill dropped his hand, a look of immense pain painted across his features.

"Dipper.." he whispered

"I don't want to hurt you again" he wept, curling in on himself, body shaking with his sobs and his hands clenched into fists "I'm a monster"

"Dipper-"

"No!" he cried out, voice cracking "I'm a monster! I hurt you-"

"Dipper!" Bill insisted, reaching out and grabbing the naked teen, lifting him slightly to pull him forward and gently cradle him in his arms "It's okay"

"No" he shook his head, and Bill felt the front of his shirt getting wet from the others tears. A split second later the teen seemed to realize where he was and tried to scramble frantically away from the demon.

"Dipper Pines, hold still!" he hollered

Dipper let out a wail

"Let me go!" he begged

Bill held him tighter

"No" he hissed "I'm never letting you go" he held tighter as the teen struggled "I'm never going to let you go ever again, Dipper. You don't have to go through this alone. You're not a monster, and I'm going to help you through this"

Dipper stopped struggling

"Why? I hurt you. I bit you-" he broke off and whirled, gaze shooting to Bill's neck. Knowing what the teen was looking for, Bill tilted his head to the side, revealing the mark was completely gone. Dipper visibly relaxed, but he pressed on in his argument "I hurt you, Bill. I could've killed you"

"But you didn't" he argued in return. He didn't bother bringing up that the human wouldn't have had the chance; if he hadn't stopped himself, Bill would've come to his senses and stopped him soon enough.

"I could have!" he insisted

"You didn't!" he snapped back

"Why are you so insistent on helping me!? You should leave me out in these woods to rot-" he choked off into a sob

"That's not going to happen" he growled, tightening his grip

"Why?" he squeaked

"Because I love you. I love you, Dipper Pines, and I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

Dipper's eyes widened in shock, and there was a tense silence between them, neither even blinking as they stared at one another, Bill's face tinting red. Eventually it seemed Dipper's body had been through enough for the day, as the teenager promptly went limp in the demons arms. Bill sighed softly and stood, Dipper in his arms, and made his way toward the Mystery Shack.

"Don't worry, Pine Tree" he murmured "I'll protect you."

\------- 

When they got back to the shack he made his way straight upstairs before Mabel or Stan saw them, not wanting to explain why Dipper was naked and unconscious. Once in the safety of Dipper's room he laid the teen on his bed and stepped out the door to holler down the stairs

"Dipper is home, but he's pretty worn out! Fell asleep while I was carrying him back. He's going to nap for a few hours!"

"Okie dokie lokie!" Mabel chirped, and Stanford only grunted

With that taken care of, Bill closed the bedroom door and locked it before turning back to the teen, suddenly alarmingly aware of how naked the teenager was. His face turned red -much to his annoyance- and he snapped, dressing Dipper in his pajamas. With a sigh he approached and pulled the blanket over his body, brushing some hair out of his face.

"We need to talk, kid" he muttered "but I don't think you'd appreciate me invading your dreams right now. I probably messed up" he snorted "I shouldn't have said that, Pine Tree, and I'm sorry" he sighed and stepped back from the bed, dropping himself into the chair a few feet away "I guess we can talk when you wake up"

\-------

"Um..." Bill instantly looked up at the timid whisper "Do you have a glass of water by any chance?" he gestured for the teen to hold out his hand, and when he did Bill snapped, a glass of water forming in the teenagers hand.

Dipper offered a grateful smile and downed almost the whole thing, a pleased hum escaping him. He smiled his thanks, and Bill nodded slightly, the two lapsing into an uncomfortable silence

"How did you sleep?" Bill eventually asked

"I'd like to get more" he hinted "Maybe you could too...? We could talk in the mindscape?" Bill nodded and shifted slightly, head tilting back in the chair as he prepared to enter the mindscape "Um... Maybe you could sleep over here?" Bill looked up and raised a brow "With-With me?" he offered timidly

Bill flushed and slowly stood

"Okay." he whispered, making his way over to the teens bed. Dipper shuffled back in the bed to make room for him, lifting the blankets so Bill could slip in next to him. Once Bill was beside him, they fell into silence again.

"I- I guess I'll see you there?" he asked nervously

Bill cracked a grin, which seemed to relax the teenager

"Go to sleep, Pine Tree" he chuckled, reaching out and gently touching his forehead, sending him to sleep almost instantly. Bill watched him sleep for a moment before sighing and settling back, closing his eyes to join Dipper in the mindscape.


	12. Go Back To The Mindscape

"So, Pine Tree, what do we need to talk about?" Bill inquired as he appeared in the mindscape, gaze landing on Dipper as he swung on a slightly damaged swing a few feet away

He floated over, human form melting into that of a triangle, and he came to a stop behind the teenager. His hands lifted and grasped the rusted chains of the swing, and Dipper shivered as a wave of magic washed over him as it passed through his seat, repairing it instantly. Dipper glanced over his shoulder at the triangle, and Bill began wordlessly pushing him on the swing. 

"Do you like being human?" Dipper asked curiously 

Bill stopped pushing the swing, the question catching him off guard. Did he? Well, the food was great. Having to use the bathroom was an annoyance, but hugs and snuggles more than made up for that, right? And actually being able to feel Pine Tree beside him was probably the best thing the demon had ever felt in his existence. He slowly lifted his hands once more and began pushing the boy

"I like being human when its with you" he replied honestly 

Dipper's face flushed, and he let out a nervous chuckle

"Why- Why me?" 

"I told you earlier."

Dipper coughed uncomfortably and fixed his gaze on his shoes. After a few more minutes, Bill stopped pushing, and Dipper hopped off the swing

"What do you do in here all the time?" he asked, desperate to keep the topic off of feelings

Annoyance seemed to flash through Bill's eye, but as soon as it had come it was gone. He turned and began floating away, leaving Dipper with no choice but to follow.

"I watch" he responded

"Watch what?" Dipper inquired curiously, gaze flicking around their seemingly empty surroundings 

"Everything" was the tense answer he got in response 

"Are you okay?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" he snapped, flashing red "Why don't I ask you some then, Pine Tree?" he growled, frustration at the teens constant denial of their chemisty frustrating him to no end 

"Sorry.." he whispered, and just like that Bill's anger was gone 

He sighed and transformed back into his human body, hands reaching up to land on Dipper's shoulders

"It's okay, kid. I'm just..." he trailed off

"Frustrated..?" Dipper supplied meekly 

"Frustrated." he nodded "Why won't you just-" he broke off, guilt pooling in his stomach. If Pine Tree didn't want to be with him, that was okay. And he had to tell him that "No, never mind" he shook his head and forced up what he hoped was a convincing smile "If you don't want to be in a relationship, that's okay, Pine Tree."

Dipper looked as though he had been slapped. Bill flinched back, suddenly scared he had done or said something wrong. Dipper made a strange, strangled noise that twisted Bill's gut uncomfortably, worry building up that he had somehow hurt the human. He didn't relax until Dipper moved

"Bill- I don't- that's not-" he broke off and turned so his back was to the demon "I'm a monster." 

With that, he walked away. Bill stared after him in shock, the irony of Pine Tree's statement practically punching him in the face. He was unable to do more than watch at first, but eventually he took off after the teenager

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" he called, grabbing his arm and yanking him to a stop "Pine Tree, you're talking to a demon!" he scoffed "A demon that could do worse to you, than you could ever do to me! I've killed one of those things before, remember?"

Pain flashed through Dipper's eyes, and Bill feared he had said the wrong thing again

"Yes. You've killed one of those things," he looked down "But that thing wasn't me. And you said it yourself, Bill. You love me. Even if I went on a rampage, you wouldn't kill me."

He turned to walk away again, and Bill couldn't even deny what the teenager had said; it was completely true. He did love him, and he wouldn't ever kill his Pine Tree. No matter what happened, or what he did, he would never be the one to make the life fade from Dipper's eyes- and he would never let anyone else take that light either. Before the demon could try to argue again, both were violently torn out of the mindscape, Bill's eyes shooting open as Dipper was thrown violently to the foot of the bed.

He cried out and Bill practically flew to the end of the bed and grabbed the frantic teenagers hands. The creature holding him let out a snarl and tugged harder, and Dipper let out a cry of pain as his limbs were stretched to their limits

"Let him go!" Bill snarled 

"You!" Came a furious cry, and before Bill knew what was happening his back was hitting the floor and a naked man was pinning him to the ground "You killed him! Your scent was all over him!"

Bills eyes turned red and his hands lit up with flames, flinging up to grab the mans arms, nails digging in and earning a pained grunt from the furious naked man. The demon glared furiously up at the raven, and blazing green eyes glared down at him. Bill jerked his body upwards and suddenly the other mas back was slamming into the ground

"And I'll kill you" he snarled "Get out of here! The human doesn't belong to you!"

The man smirked

"He won't be human for much longer." he chuckled 

Bill slammed him into the floor again, and the mans laughter choked off. The demon glanced up at Dipper, and Dipper stared helplessly back.

"Bill.." was all he could manage to say

Bill snarled and got off the man

"Get out of here. And if you or any of your friends ever come back, you won't be happy."

The man pulled himself off the ground and headed toward the window

"You can't keep him forever! Soon enough he's going to be drawn to us! He'll kill you all and come to us on his own! He's not yours anymore, demon"

"Get out!" Bill roared, and the naked man snorted and leapt out the window. Within a few moments, they saw him disappear into the woods. 

He turned around, and felt guilt prickle at him at the sight of the teenager still laying on the floor. Approaching slowly he crouched next to him and helped him sit up, alarmed to see tears rolling down the teens cheeks

"Pine Tree? What's wrong? Did he hurt you-?" his question broke off when Dipper lurched forward and threw his arms around the other man, a sob escaping him, hands clutching desperately at the mans clothing. Bill held him tight, gently petting his hair with one hand while the other held him close to his body 

"I- I don't want to kill you guys!" he wailed into the demons chest

Bill flinched, but held him tighter, pressing his cheek against the teens hair

"Shh, my Pine Tree" he whispered "It's okay. I'm here for you. I won't let you hurt anybody. You're going to be okay, Dipper. You're going to be okay."

They stayed like that for hours, Bill gently rubbing Dipper's back or petting his hair as the other wept, and neither moved when the tears stopped and a silence fell between them. Bill didn't move until the teenager was asleep, and when he did move it was to gently scoop him off the floor and lay him in bed, tucking him in before climbing in next to him and joining him once more in the Mindscape.

\-------

Dipper woke before Bill and made his way straight downstairs, a backpack on his shoulders, hat on his head, and pain in his heart as he slipped through the house silently. He got his shoes on quickly when he reached the door, and he stepped outside, closing the door with no sound but a small creak. He turned and began running across the lawn, not wanting to run into anybody and be stopped, which would give Bill more time to figure out what was happening and stop him.

"Dipper Pines!"

Well speak of the Devil.

Dipper skidded to a stop, frozen stiff in shock, and Bill appeared in front of him in triangle form, glaring disapprovingly at him

"Just where do you think you're going?" he demanded 

Dipper was silent for a moment. He had thought this over long and hard in the Mindscape, and he knew it had to be done.

"I'm going to find that man." he replied. From the way Bill's eye flashed red, he guessed he didn't need to explain which man he meant. "I'm going join him. Them." he looked away

"No."

"How are you going to stop me? You're weak. You've been out of the Mindscape too long. Spent too long using this body." he gestured to the demons human form

Bills eyes flashed red and a growl rumbled in his chest

"I'm strong enough to stop you, Pine Tree. Don't test me."

"Why are you so insistent on this?!" he snapped back "It's better for everyone if I leave!" 

"Really? Do you think Stanford would appreciate waking up in the morning and finding you gone? Do you think Wendy and Soos would appreciate losing their best friend? Do you think they're going to think their lives are so much better now that you're gone?" he took a few steps forward and poked Dipper harshly in the chest "What about Shooting Star? Huh? Do you think shes going to be overjoyed when she wakes up when her best friend and brother is gone, with no intentions of coming back to her? Do you think she'll be happy knowing that for the rest of her life shes going to be living without her brother?"

"I-"

"And what about me, Pine Tree?" he hissed "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just go back to the Mindscape and stay there!" he yelled back. The demon looked like he had been slapped, and Dipper instantly realized the mistake he had made. "Bill, wait-" he tried, taking a step closer to the demon, only to have the demon jerk away

"Fine." he spat, transforming back into his triangle form "I will go back." as he spoke, his hands lit up with blue fire and the fire began swirling around him "But I won't be watching you. Not anymore."

With that, he was gone. Dipper stared in horror at the space in front of him the demon had just occupied, spotting a small piece of paper on the ground. He knelt and picked it up, carefully unfolding it. 

_I love you, Pine Tree_ was written in Bill's elegant scrawl, and Dipper felt a stab of pain through his chest. 

"Bill-" he tried to call out only to have his voice crack "Bill please!" he tried again "Bill come back, I'm sorry!" he put his head in his hands, note clenched in his fist "Bill please" he whispered

He waited there all night for some sign of Bill's return.

But the demon never came.


	13. I Don't Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates within 24 hours because I love you guys! Also, I had the day off today, and sat on my ass writing, and wound up finishing the chapter. So, enjoy!

Mabel let out a happy hum as she skipped down the stairs, unbrushed hair swishing behind her as she swung to a stop in front of Stan's door. She knocked several times in rapid succession, and when she heard a frustrated grunt she spoke

"Grunkle Stan, I'm making french toast for breakfast!" she chirped

The grumbling stopped, and silence rung through the room, before there was some shuffling and he sighed

"I'll be down in fifteen minutes."

Pleased with his answer Mabel finished her trip down the stairs to the kitchen, swinging around the corner with so much enthusiasm that she almost slipped and fell

"Good morning Bill-!" she began, stopping when she opened her eyes and realized the kitchen was completely empty. "Bill?" 

She stepped into the room and her gaze flicked to the coffee maker, which hadn't been turned on yet. Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly turned it on herself, a task that she hadn't preformed since Bill had come to stay with them; Bill or Dipper usually turned it on in the mornings. Speaking of Bill, he was always waiting in the kitchen when she finally came downstairs.

"Bill?" she called again, puffing up her cheeks when she received no answer "Maybe they're outside..."

She made her way through the house and out the door, skipping onto the porch, expecting to see her boys sitting on the couch talking animatedly with each other. She frowned when it was empty, and her gaze turned on the lawn, a concerned cry escaping her when she spotted her brother laying in the fetal position several dozen feet away.

"Dipper!" she cried out, taking off toward him and ignoring the disgusting feeling of the damp grass wetting her rainbow socks. She stopped beside him and dropped to her knees, using her hands to gently roll him over "Dip are you okay? What are you doing out here?" 

The teenager forced his eyes open, and she flinched at the evidence that he had been crying for hours. His gaze landed upon his sister and he forced a weak smile 

"Hey Mabes" he murmured, voice weak and raspy

"Dip, what happened?" she asked worriedly, grabbing his shoulders to pull him off the ground and into a seated position

"I ruined everything." he muttered, face falling to land on her shoulder 

"Dip I don't understand! Where's Bill?" she felt him tense in her arms, and she froze, eyes widening. There was no way. No way he would have said that. "Dip, you didn't..."

She pushed him back and he hung his head. Her hands fell from her brothers shoulders and she stared at him in shock 

"I'm sorry." he muttered

"How- How could you!?" she cried, leaping to her feet and pointing an accusatory finger at him, hands shaking "After all he's done for us- all he's done for you!? And you just- you just send him away!" she looked around for something to throw at him and eventually pulled off one of her rainbow socks "He loved you!" she screamed, throwing the sock at his head. He flinched when the damp fabric hit him 

Without waiting for him to respond she turned and bolted back into the house, running straight up the stairs to her bedroom, almost knocking Stanford off the stairs in the process. 

"Mabel!" he cried in alarm "Sweetie whats wrong?" The only answer he received was her bedroom door slamming shut. He sighed "I guess I'm not getting french toast for breakfast" he muttered

It didn't take him long to find Dipper outside, seated in the same position Mabel had left him, wet rainbow sock still on his head 

"What's wrong with Mabel?" he asked as he approached "And whats wrong with you?"

"I.. Sent Bill away." he muttered, bringing his knees up to his chest and bringing his arms up to wrap around them 

Stanford's eyes widened in surprise and he heaved a sigh

"Well.. That was stupid, kid." Dipper held himself tighter and nodded his head slowly "He's not my favorite person on the planet but.. He changed, kid. He wasn't the same demon he used to be." he frowned, looking upwards toward the sky. After a moment he pressed on "He was good to us." he fell silent. Seeing he wasn't going to get an answer he turned to go back in the house. He paused, though, back still to the teenager, and heaved a sigh "You shouldn't have sent him away. He loved you, kid." 

The only response he got as he walked away was Dipper's broken whisper of

"I know.."

\------- 

When Dipper finally came inside Mabel was still in her bedroom, and Grunkle Stan was in his recliner watching TV. A quick glance confirmed he was -once again- watching 'Grandpa the Kid', a can of Pitt Cola held in his hand. He barely spared Dipper a glance, and the teen was struck once more with what a mistake he had made. He had sent away his best friend, someone his sister loved, and someone even his Grunkle Stan had grown to care about. He looked away, accidentally meeting Wendy's gaze. He flinched, expecting rage, but she only waved him over. After a moment of hesitation he wandered over to her, and she guided him out into the Gift Shop so she could talk to him while she resumed her shift.

"Stan told me what happened." she stated as soon as she was seated on her stool behind the counter 

Dipper sighed heavily and looked down, leaning heavily against the counter across from her

"I assume you're going to yell at me?"

"Well, not yell." she sighed "Dip, look at me." He slowly raised his head to meet her gaze, and she offered him a small, forgiving smile "It's okay."

"No-" he tried to protest, but was cut off when her hand gently covered his mouth

"It's okay." she told him again "You made a mistake. You both just need to cool off a little bit, and I'm sure he'll come back." 

"You didn't see his face, Wendy." he shook his head "He's never coming back, and it's all my fault."

"Hey, he will." she promised once more, hand moving to his shoulder to gently squeeze it "I know him, and I know you. Neither of you meant what you said. Once he calms down, he'll know that. You'll know the same, once you calm yourself down." her hand slipped from his shoulder "But I think you should go talk to Mabel. If you don't, things might still be bad between you even after Bill comes home."

Dipper nodded and shuffled away, pausing in the doorway from the Gift Shop to the house. He cracked a small smile and sighed softly

"Thanks, Wendy."

The redhead winked in response before turning her attention upon a customer, and Dipper entered the house. He ignored his Grunkle -and his Grunkle ignored him-, and he made his way straight up the stairs to Mabel's door. He hesitated, but grabbed the knob and twisted, surprise registering in his mind when it actually opened.

"Go away, Dipper." she mumbled as soon as he walked through the door 

He closed the door, ignoring the sting of her words, and made his way over to her bed. She was curled up in sweater town, and he felt a stab of pain in his chest, guilty that he'd sent his sister to the place she only went at times of crisis. 

"Mabes," he whispered "Mabes talk to me. Please."

"How could you, Dipper!?" she cried again, voice cracking, and he could hear the tears in her voice "He loved you-"

"I know!" he yelled, sick of having people throw that in his face. He crumpled, tears welling up once more, and he brought his knees up to his chest, continuing in a softer tone "I know.."

Mabel was quiet, and a few minutes passed in a tense silence. She was the one to break it, popping her head out of her sweater to look at her disheveled brother. Her heart ached for him, and she spoke softly

"I just... Don't understand, Dipper. I thought you loved him too. I- I was so sure that you did!" she shook her head, throwing her hands up in the air to express her frustration. When her hands came back down she hung her head "I guess I was wrong."

"...No." he whispered, and she turned her head so her gaze could fall on him "You're not wrong, Mabel..." he held himself tighter, and she leaned slightly closer, reaching a hand out to cover one of his "I'm just... Scared."

"Scared of Bill?"

Dipper instantly shook his head

"No." he took a deep, shaky breath "No, I'm not scared of him. I'm scared of how I feel for him. I don't want to ruin what we already have, Mabel." his head turned and their gazes locked "I- I don't do the date thing. I needed a list to talk to Wendy, for gosh sake!" he snorted "I needed a point by point list to have a conversation with her!"

"... You don't need lists to talk to Bill..." she whispered

He looked down 

"I've never been good at this stuff, Mabes. Its always been your thing. I solve mysteries and fight monsters..."

"Yet you cower at the thought of a relationship with Bill." she frowned, tone soft and soothing "Dip, you can't live your life in fear. You never know what's going to happen, ya know?"

He looked down

"Yeah, Mabes." he heaved a sigh "I just wish it was that easy."

"What do you think is going to happen?" she asked curiously "What horrible outcome do you see if you do what you both want and date him?"

"Him leaving." he admitted weakly, pulling his knees closer to his chest "I'm not an emotional guy; I don't usually cry, I don't usually feel... agonizing heartbreak, and I don't usually fall in love." she nodded, knowing he wasn't counting Wendy, as she was just a childhood crush. "I don't normally do that stuff... But I've done it all because of Bill." he heaved a sigh "If he left me because I messed up, I wouldn't be able to function anymore. I can't let that happen. So I can't be with him."

He sighed heavily at the look he received, wishing desperately that he could scream to her that he was a monster, and it wasn't safe for Bill around him. But he knew he couldn't. He was saved from a scolding when the door opened and Soos stepped in

"Hey dudes. I'm going up to Greasy's for lunch. I thought you might like to come."

Dipper saw a chance and he took it, forcing enthusiasm as he launched himself off the bed and toward the door, calling for Mabel to hurry up. If Soos noticed his enthusiasm was forced, he didn't comment, and instead cheered that they were in on his lunch plans. Mabel sighed heavily and got to her feet, following them silently down the stairs. As soon as her foot touched the main floor she forced a smile up

"Let's go, let's go!" she cheered "Greasy's! Greasy's! Greasy's!" she chanted at the top of her lungs, bolting out the door and toward Soos' truck, the man following and enthusiastically joining her chant

If Dipper could pretend, then so could she. And she was going to pretend until her cheeks hurt.


	14. I'm Sorry

Days passed in a blur for the Pines family, and they saw neither hide nor hair of Bill. Slowly but surely evidence of his stay began to be packed into boxes. Mabel and Stanford grew tired of Dipper's suffering, and begun ridding the house of everything that Bill used or loved. The coffee maker was first to go, getting stuffed into Stan's office so the old man could still use it. The blanket that was on the couch that Mabel had made for the demon was stuffed into a bag and thrown into her room, his shoes were hid under her bed, his pants were hidden at the bottom of the laundry basket, along with his shirts, and his favorite mug was hidden behind her laptop in her bedroom.

The two things they couldn't get from Dipper, however, was Bill's sweater, and his pillow. Mabel had knit him a sweater embroidered with bricks and a bow-tie like his demon form, and he had left it behind when Dipper sent him away. Dipper didn't last long before that sweater became his permanent wardrobe, never taking it off for anything. Her twin being miserable made Mabel miserable in turn, and Stanford was getting driven crazy by the constantly morose teenagers laying around the Mystery Shack.

Soos and Wendy tried valiantly to cheer them up, even calling Pacifica, Candy and Grenda over, but nothing seemed to work. When separate, they were miserable, and when they were together they were in a constant battle of who could pretend better than the other. 

But everybody knew they were faking it.

Within a week of Bill leaving Mabel had stopped knitting, and Dipper had stuffed the Journal's under his mattress and hadn't touched them in days. Mabel's outfits became less vibrant, the bags under Dipper's eyes grew, Mabel stopped getting up to make breakfast, Dipper stopped sleeping altogether. By the time a week and a half had gone by, Mabel was past denial and was forcing herself to leave the house with her friends, and Dipper sat up in his room and didn't move. 

He missed the demon. He had never meant to send him away- he'd never thought that Bill would take him seriously and leave- never thought that he would ever be in this situation. Every time he had thought of his future, Bill was always in it. He had never even considered the idea that Bill wouldn't be there, wouldn't be his best friend, his confidante, his guide. Just _his_. And now he was gone, and Dipper was powerless to fix it.

He clenched his hands into fists in the sweater and bowed his head, jumping when there was a harsh knock on the door.

"What?" he grunted

The door opened and Pacifica walked in, folding her arms over her chest. He stared blankly at her, and she stared right back, eventually heaving a sigh.

"Can you explain? Mabel won't tell me what's going on."

"Bill is gone."

"Well I know that." she snorted "I'm not an idiot. I mean why?"

"I sent him away. We got in a fight. I was an idiot."

Pacifica was quiet for a moment

"Have you tried calling him back?"

"He said he wasn't watching anymore, Pacifica. And if he was, he would have already come back. I've said his name more than enough since he left"

She fell silent, and when he made no move to say anything else she turned and left the room, Dipper returning to his previous position.

\--------

It was the middle of the night when Dipper moved from his bed for a purpose other than the bathroom for the first time in weeks. His movements were slow and hesitant as he stood and grabbed his backpack off the floor. He glanced back to the bed where Bill's pillow laid, and his expression crumpled. Not wanting to give Mabel the chance to hide it, like he knew she was hiding everything else, he grabbed it and stuffed it in his backpack.

He made his way down the stairs with ease, slipping through the living room and through the giftshop with ease. He stepped into his shoes, jumping and crying out when there was a voice behind him

"Where are you going?"

He whirled, fear filled eyes falling upon his Grunkle Stan, and Stanford raised a brow, clicking on the light and folding his arms over his chest.

"Out."

"I can see that. Why?"

"I-"

"You're not going to look for that demon, are you?"

Dipper looked away, hands clenching into fists at his sides. He swallowed thickly and when he spoke his voice was firm

"I have to do this Grunkle Stan. Please don't stop me."

Stanford squinted, examining the teenager with scrutinizing eyes, and after a moment his features softened. His pose relaxed and he dropped his arms to hang by his sides, realization flashing briefly through his eyes

"Yeah. You do." he nodded "Alright, kid. Go for it. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Grunkle Stan." Dipper murmured before slipping out the door. Stan flicked the light off when he was gone and sighed heavily before making his way back to his bedroom. 

\---------

Dipper walked through the woods for a while, not entirely sure where he was going, but he wanted to be far enough in that he wouldn't be found by his family should he be gone longer than the following morning. When he stopped, he took a seat and tossed the backpack on the ground in front of him, staring blankly at it for a moment. 

"Bill..." he finally began, "I... I don't even know if you're listening to me.." a harsh laugh escaped him "Why would you be? But if you are, I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sure you've heard me say that a million times this week, and if it was going to make a difference, you would have come home by now..." he hung his head, and didn't notice the figure creeping up behind him "I didn't mean what I said... I didn't mean to send you away... I was just scared. Scared of what I feel- of what you feel- of losing you." his hands clenched into fists and his voice cracked "But I was so scared of losing you... That I did the thing that made my fears a reality." 

The teenager fell forward, forearms hitting the ground, forehead touching the mud, hat toppling off his head, and he let out a weak sob.

"I'm so sorry, Bill." he whispered "I never wanted this." his gaze slowly rose and landed upon the backpack. It took a while, but eventually he forced himself to sit up and get to his feet. He grabbed his hat off the ground and stuck it atop his backpack "But I guess I can't undo what I've done. So I've got to let you go."

He stepped away and turned his back to the items on the forest floor. After a moment, he began his way back to the shack. He barely made it five feet before something slammed into his back and tackled him to the ground. His body slammed into the ground, the air leaving his lungs in a strained huff, and he cried out in pain. He felt a large warm paw planted on his back, pushing him harder into the ground, and his blood ran cold, tears pricking at his eyes as he felt his ribs straining against the pressure.

"Stop-!" he tried to cry, voice a weak and strained rasp

He heard breathing next to his ear and the hairs on the back of his neck rose in fear. A snarl echoed through the air, and the jaws opened, Dipper's eyes slammed closed in resignation.

As suddenly as it had come, the pressure was gone, and Dipper flinched at the sound of a crash, a pained howl echoing through the clearing. He rolled onto his back and his eyes widened at the sight of Bill launching himself at the wolf that had been attacking him, the wolf rearing up and snapping its jaws at Bill. Bill ducked back, just barely evading the chomping teeth, and reared up, driving his fist into its stomach. The wolf was thrown back once more and Bill disappeared, reappearing in front of Dipper, back to the teenager, post defensive.

"Get away!" he snarled "The human belongs to me!" his eyes flashed red and the wolf rushed toward them. Bill let out a furious scream and took off, drawing his fist back, read to tear the beasts heart out like he had the other 

At the last possible moment the beast leapt and landed atop Dipper. Dipper screeched, and the wolf lunged for a bite, Bill grabbing its tail and hauling it away at the last possible moment. The wolf screeched in agony as Bill used its tail to hurl it across the clearing.

"Away! Or I'll kill you, just like I killed your friend!" 

The wolf snarled, baring its teeth at at the demon, and Bill bared his teeth right back. Dipper's heart was in his throat as he watched the two of them, relaxing only slightly when the wolf turned and disappeared into the trees. Bill visibly relaxed, defensive pose relaxing slightly, and Dipper gaped up at him in shock.

The demon was back. He had saved him. Bill didn't hate him.

"Bill?" he whispered weakly, and the demon turned and looked over his shoulder

"Are you okay?" he asked, voice void of emotion, and Dipper's heart sunk

"Uh- yeah." he nodded "I- I'm so glad to see you- I-" he broke off when the demon turned his back to him once more

"Did you mean what you were saying earlier?" 

"Earlier? What-?" he broke off, cheeks turning a light pink "You were listening to that?"

"I've been listening to you all week, Pine Tree." Dipper's heart warmed slightly at the nickname and he nodded weakly "Did you mean it?"

Dipper got to his feet slowly and closed the distance between them, grabbing Bill's arm to turn him around, and the demon evenly met his gaze, expression a forced mask of indifference. His hand slipped down Bill's arm until his hand, and he gently held it

"Yes." he nodded "I meant every word, Bill."

His eyes widened in surprise and an expression of wonder crossed his face. 

"Pine Tree-" he began, but Dipper cut him off

"I should have just told you, and none of this would've happened. I shouldn't have sent you away, and I shouldn't have lied, and I-" he broke off, searching Bill's eyes "I just-" he pursed his lips

"You what...?" he prompted, voice a soft whisper

"I..." his hand released Bill's so both could rise and cup the demons cheeks. Bill's eyes widened in surprise but the demon stayed perfectly still as Dipper leaned up and pressed their lips together.

As soon as their lips met, Bill responded, hands lifting, one settling on Dipper's waist and one cupping the back of his neck, both pulling him closer. One of Dipper's hands slipped back and tangled into Bill's silky hair, and the other dropped to clutch at the fabric of his suit and drag him closer, bodies flush together. Dipper gasped when he felt Bill's tongue rub against his lower lip, and Bill took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the humans mouth, Dipper's knees going weak as he returned the gesture, moaning at the taste of the demon. 

They parted only when Dipper's lungs were screaming desperately for air, and they stared at each other in silence, both their faces dusted a light pink, chests heaving. Dipper stuck his tongue out and gently licked his lips, and Bill's eyes followed the motion, breath hitching. Within seconds he had their lips together again, mouths opening to make way for tongues, and Bill wasted no time mapping out his Pine Tree's mouth, hungrily kissing the teenager as if their lives depended on it. 

When they finally parted once more Dipper's face fell to meet Bill's shoulder, breath escaping in ragged pants

"I love you" he breathed, holding the demon tighter


	15. RUN!

Upon the demons return, he noticed several things wrong with Dipper- things that weren't because of the demon, or their relationship status. Things that Bill knew had to do with the wolf bite. The first was purely Dipper's reaction to the change; every time the moon rose, even though it wasn't a full moon, his entire body would go rigid in fear. Bill was vaguely amazed nobody else had noticed the teens obvious distaste of the moon.

The second was more obvious; when he smelt things and was trying to identify them, he smelt like a dog. Inhaling rapidly several times before snorting and telling Bill what exactly he was smelling. On top of that, his sense of smell had improved tenfold overnight. Dipper went from being unable to identify Mabel's perfume when it was right in front of his face, to being able to identify it even when they were clear across the house from each other.

Whenever they went outside and they were trying to follow something, Bill would notice the teenagers nose twitching, trying to follow the scent like a dog, but the teenager fought against it and downright refused, face reddening in embarrassment. It got redder when Bill said it was cute.

Another of the more noticeable changes was Dipper was more energetic. Not to say he moved around more than usual, he still loved loafing, but when he did go out to do something, he didn't tire for hours, even when Bill was beginning to feel aches in his legs and had to revert to his demon form for rest. Dipper would keep on going, not even realizing how long they had been out, until either Bill pointed it out and said they should go home, or the moon came out. And if it was the moon Dipper would stiffen for a brief moment and then turn and bolt back through the woods toward home.

The most alarming of the physical changes, however, was one just such an occasion, when Dipper had been running home to get away from the moon, and had dropped onto all fours and bolted through the brush. Bill had frozen where he was, unsure how to react to what he had just seen. 

Dipper's mood was effected as well, but not as severely as Bill had initially thought. It became quickly apparent, however, that Bill had made a mistake when brushing off the teenager biting him that first night. He had assumed it was a wolf thing, but the teenager hadn't tried it since, so he assumed it was over and done with, and swept it under the rug, so to speak.

How wrong he was.

\---------

The morning started normally- well, normal for the Pines family and their demon, and Dipper came downstairs to the smell of Mabel making blueberry pancakes- just like he had proudly announced to Bill upstairs only a few minutes prior. He took a seat at the table and Bill sat beside him, both their gazes falling upon Mabel. Bill's gaze was curious, Dipper's was hungry, and it sent a wave of discomfort through Bill's body, leaving him feeling unsettled and worried for the female twin.

"Pine Tree, are you feeling okay?" he whispered to the teenager, reaching out to touch his arm 

Dipper jumped at the touch, whirling in his seat and baring his teeth at Bill, and Bill slapped a hand over the teenagers mouth before he could snarl and alert Mabel to their secret. Dipper's gaze relaxed and his features softened after he remembered it was Bill seated next to him, and he didn't need to be defensive, and Bill dropped his hand.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked cheerily, and Bill felt his earlier discomfort return

"No reason." he forced a grin "Just a question."

He didn't feel it worth mentioning that tonight was the full moon again. Instead he kept his worried golden gaze transfixed on the teenager, even when his gaze fell back to Mabel and a predatory hungry flashed through them again. Mabel turned around to call a greeting, and Bill got slammed with the urge to grab her and get her as far away from here as possible. Before he had the chance, Dipper leapt.

Mabel's screech filled the air a split second later, a crash filling the room as the frying pan fell from her hand and she hit the ground, her brother's body pinning her to the ground. A snarl escaped him and she screamed again

"Dipper what the heck!?" she wailed, bringing her knees up to his chest and pushing 

Bill grabbed him around the waist and hauled him off of her, and she scrambled away, using her legs to push her backwards across the floor, the feral look in her brother's eyes terrifying her.

"Shooting Star, run!" Bill screamed, voice strained as he struggled to hold back the writhing teenager

She scrambled to her feet

"What's wrong with Dipper!?" she cried worriedly

"He's possessed!" he lied, gritting his teeth at the effort holding Dipper was requiring. The rest of his words were a hissed command from behind clenched teeth "Run! I can't hold him much longer!"

"I can't just leave him! Dipper- Dipper you have to be in there! Listen to me, its Mabel!" she tried, struggling to make her tone soothing

A warning scream from Bill was all the warning she got before Dipper broke free and took off toward her. She whirled and took off as fast as her feet could carry her, a screech escaping her, and she cried out when she was tackled to the ground again, all the air leaving her lungs in one strained grunt when she hit the floor. She struggled and went rigid when Dipper's teeth sunk into her shoulder. A screech escaped her and she began struggling once more, doing everything in her power to get her brother off of her, another cry escaping her when his nails dug into her flesh in an attempt to keep her still.

The weight disappeared suddenly and there was a crash. She looked over her bloody shoulder and Bill was taking off toward Dipper, the teenager rushing toward him with a murderous look in his eyes. Bill screamed for her to leave, and this time she didn't hesitate to take off, running as fast as she could out the door, a sob escaping her and she pulled out her cellphone and called Pacifica.

As soon as she was gone, Dipper went rigid. Bill slowly relaxed his defensive stance, and Dipper's horrified and wide eyed stare locked with Bill's wary gaze.

"What have I done?" he breathed, holding up his hands and staring in horror at the red liquid covering his fingers, knowing the same liquid was around his mouth.

Because he had attacked his sister. His loving, compassionate sister but did nothing to him but try to help, and support him, and pick him up when he was down. And he just attacked her.

Without another word, he turned and fled to his room.

\-------  
"Pine Tree would you listen to me for two seconds-"

"I attacked my sister, Bill!" he screamed frantically, voice cracking 

Bill threw his hands up in exasperation

"You keep saying that but you're not listening to what I'm saying!" he huffed in annoyance "I told you, she's okay! She doesn't blame you! I told her you were possessed! We'll figure this out, Pine Tree!"

"No, No I attacked-"

"Dipper!" he snapped

"Bill!" he snapped right back, frustrated tears welling up in his eyes

Bill let out a noise of frustration and suddenly had their lips together, and Dipper instantly melted into the demons warm touch, heart skipping a beat when the demons arms gently wrapped around him and pulled him closer. The kiss told Dipper the words he hadn't been listening to; that everything would be okay. When they pulled away Bill rested their foreheads together, and Dipper offered a weak smile.

"Thanks." he muttered

Bill only snickered.

\----------

It was twilight when Bill lead Dipper out of the house and into the forest, Dipper's entire body rigid, anxiety increasing the closer to dark they got. 

"Okay, Dipper" Bill murmured softly, gently brushing Dipper's hair from his forehead so he could kiss his forehead tenderly "Will you be okay?"

Dipper's arms wrapped around him and he nodded slowly, hands fisting into the fabric of Bill's jacket. The demon returned the embrace for a moment

"I'll see you in the morning?" Dipper asked timidly 

"Of course." he promised "If you aren't back to the shack by the time Mabel is up, I'll come get you." Dipper only nodded "I'm sorry I have to leave you, Pine Tree." he murmured "But it's safer this way. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." Dipper stepped away "I know that. Doesn't mean I have to like it, though." he offered a tired smile "I just want this night to be over."

Bill sighed softly and nodded in understanding, taking a step away from the teenager

"I know, Dipper. I'm sorry. If I could stay with you I would. But we have no idea how you're going to be when you change, and I don't know how my body would handle another encounter like the one we had with the wolf I killed."

"It's okay." he forced a grin "I understand. I don't want you to stay anyways. Not really. I don't want to hurt you. Not like I hurt Mabel."

"It's okay. She forgives you." he tenderly pressed their lips together once more "I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Dipper whispered

Bill hesitated for a moment before turning and making his way back through the woods to the mystery shack.


	16. Sword Fighting

When Dipper wandered out of the forest completely naked at around 7:30 in the morning Bill was already awake and waiting for him on the porch with a change of clothes, his trucker hat, and a mug of coffee. Dipper offered him a tired smile and Bill wiggled his eyebrows, snapping his fingers so the underwear in the pile of clothes was on Dipper. Dipper, face red, chuckled sheepishly

"Thank you." he muttered, grabbing the pants off the pile and quickly pulling them on. It took him a moment to realize Bill had chosen him skinny-jeans. He raised a brow "Skinny jeans?"

"They look good on you." he commented offhandedly as Dipper reached for his shirt "Though they'd look better around your ankles."

Dipper let out a screech and dropped the shirt he was holding, instantly turning red and scrambling to pick it up

"B-Bill!" he cried in alarm, quickly yanking the shirt on 

Bill smirked and stood, approaching the teenager, whom instantly backed away. His back hit a wall and Bill's hands came up on either side of him to trap him there, leaning close to the teen. Dipper's face was glowing red and Bill's smirk widened

"What's the matter, Pine Tree? Demon got your tongue?" Dipper stared blankly and Bill chuckled

"N-No!" he stuttered nervously

"You're right." he mused "Not yet, anyways."

Dipper was unable to respond, as Bill captured the teenagers lips in a kiss. Dipper instantly melted into the demons warm embrace, hands lifting to pull him closer, one tangling in his hair the other resting on the back of his neck. When they parted, Dipper's face was redder than before

"Bill..." he began "Can we..." he trailed off

"Can we what, Pine Tree?" he asked, raising a brow

"I want you to-" he broke off, heart pounding nervously in his chest 

"Yes?" he breathed, amusement in his voice, and Dipper knew the demon knew what he was trying to ask for. He also knew he was going to make him say it.

"I want you to-" he tried again, but was cut off by Mabel opening the door

"Hey what are you guys-" she broke off when she noticed their position and smirked, wiggling her eyebrows "Oh ho ho, did I interrupt something?"

Dipper turned red

"Yes." Bill replied

"Wha- No!" he practically screeched, planting his hands on Bill's chest and shoving. "Mabel, I need to talk to you!"

Fear flashed quickly through her eyes and Dipper stiffened, pain stabbing through his chest at the look. She glanced at Bill, and he nodded his head, encouraging her that Dipper was in fact okay, and she was safe. Without another second of hesitation she bolted over and wrapped her arms around him. Dipper relaxed in her arms and felt tears welling up as he wrapped his arms around her in return, pushing his face into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Mabel." he squeaked "I- I should've been able to stop myself- I-" he faltered, and she held him tighter

In that moment, Dipper felt safe from the world. Wrapped in his sisters embrace he felt himself relax, her mere presence reassuring him that everything was okay, and she forgave him. She forgave him, and still loves him, and everything would be okay. His hands fisted into her sweater and he pulled her closer, and she tightened her grip in return, nuzzling her cheek against his head

"I forgive you." she whispered "It's okay. I love you, brobro"

"I love you too, Mabes"

\-------------

"Hey, Dip, me and Paz are going shopping later, do you guys want to come?"

Dipper hesitated for a brief moment

"What kind of shopping? This isn't the 'here carry my 500 bags of clothing' shopping, is it?" She shook her head, and he couldn't help but doubt her. Nonetheless he rolled his eyes, offered a smile, and nodded "Yeah, okay."

Her smile brightened and she clapped her hands together before turning and rushing out of the room to call Pacifica and let her know the boys would be joining in. With a sigh Dipper stood and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom, deciding he should probably shower before seeing Pacifica, lest she lecture him about personal hygiene for the millionth time. Bill followed behind him, flopping onto the bed while Dipper grabbed a towel. He turned to leave the room, and Bill chuckled, something in his tone sending shivers down Dipper's spine when he spoke

"I'll see you shortly, Pine Tree." he whispered

Dipper didn't reply and made his way quickly down the stairs and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and quickly stripping off his clothes. He turned on the water and as soon as it was warm he stepped in, sighing happily as the warm water cascaded over his body. His back arched slightly into the water and sighed happily, mind free to wander as he relaxed under the wave of warm water pounding down on him from the shower head.

And wander it did.

Within seconds his thoughts had drifted to Bill, and he bit down on his lip slightly, breath hitching as his mind wandered unbidden, depicting graphic images of the demon, imagining the faces he made when he-

Dipper almost screamed when he felt someone touch him, but the hand that instantly covered his mouth stopped it. His gaze locked with Bill's and his face turned red, resulting in the demon snickering at him. The hand dropped, and Dipper tried to scramble away only to find that Bill was holding him in place

"Bill what are you-" he broke off when Bill looked down and his smirk widened before he glanced back up, gazes locking

"I knew you'd miss me Pine Tree, but I didn't think you'd miss me that much." he whispered "I think it's kind of fitting, though. A Pine Tree and his wood." Dipper could feel the demons smirk against his skin

Dipper almost screeched, stopping himself only when he remembered his uncle was still home, and if he started screeching it would alert the older man that Bill was in the shower with him, and if Stanford knew they would both get killed.

"I hate you." he hissed instead 

Bill put on a mock hurt expression

"Maybe I won't help you then." 

"Help me? What-?" he broke off when Bill dropped to his knees in front of him, and his blush got ten shades darker "B-Bill what-"

"Shh, Pine Tree." he mumbled before leaning forward and taking Dipper into his mouth

Dipper grit his teeth, hands reaching down to tangle into the blondes hair, a gasp escaping him, and he shivered, arching his back as Bill eagerly began bobbing his head. Dipper hissed and choked on a gasp

"Bill-." he breathed, gaze locking on the demons head as he moved, hands slipping to his hips to hold him in place. He groaned again "Shit-." He felt Bill chuckle around him, and his hips jerked forward, a gasp tearing its way free. "Shit- Bill- Not in the shower!" he cried out

Bill pulled back and raised a brow, smirking up at the brunette, look on his face so casual Dipper almost didn't believe he'd had a dick in his mouth a second ago.

"Where, then?" he whispered

"Take me to bed." he breathed, unable to stop what was happening even if he wanted to, hormones screaming at him that he desperately needed Bill right this second. And he couldn't bring himself to complain. 

Bill's smirk widened and he snapped his fingers, and Dipper's back was suddenly hitting the mattress. Another snap, and he knew the demon had turned off the water. Their lips were together almost instantly and Bill nestled himself between the teenagers legs, and Dipper's legs wrapped around his waist securely. Their tongues were involved only moments later, and Dipper bucked his hips upward, gasping when he felt Bill's erection bump his own, heart skipping a beat. 

"Pants." he breathed "Off." 

Bill sat back up and smirked

"Take them off for me, Pine Tree." he whispered

Dipper pushed him back up and Bill allowed it, and Dipper's hands instantly reached for the belt buckle, undoing it and pushing the pants down Bill's waist. The demon pushed the teen back down onto the bed, kicking his pants off his legs the rest of the way as their lips met once more. He snapped and every last bit of clothing on his body was gone, leaving him just as naked as Dipper. He sat back and pulled Dipper into his lap, and Dipper gasped as their erections brushed together, head tilting back.

Bill's lips latched onto his neck, and Dipper grabbed one of his hands, guiding it to their lengths. They each wrapped a hand around them both, hands overlapping each other's, and began pumping, Bill leading Dipper into a quick rhythm, leaving the teenager a whimpering mess in his lap. His hips tried to buck into their hands, and Bill groaned weakly against his neck.

"Ah- Dipper-" he breathed, and Dipper was embarrassed by the noise that escaped his throat in response to the demon moaning his name.

"Bill.." he begged weakly, bowing his head so their foreheads touched, gazes locking. 

Bill's face was a light red, and Dipper bit down on his lip. A moment later, their lips locked together. Dipper rocked his hips into their hands, trying to meet their frantic movements, and his moans grew in volume when Bill caught on and began doing the same, and their lips parted, ragged gasps and moans escaping the demon on repeat. Dipper was almost unable to speak, the only things escaping his mouth ragged moans and gasps, Bill's name escaping on repeat, breathed like it was a prayer and screamed like it was a gift.

"Bill-!" he cried, back arching, their chests bumping together, "Bill- I'm almost there-" his cry choked off when Bill's grip on their lengths tightened

"Me too, Pine Tree!" he bit down firmly on his lip, unable to control his own movements as his hips bucked desperately into their hands.

"Bill- Bill- Bill!" he cried out the demons names at the top of his lungs as he finally fell off the edge and released on their chests, Bill following him almost instantly with a ragged cry of Dipper's name.

The brunette collapsed against Bill's chest, raggedly panting to catch his breath, and Bill chuckled weakly

"We should do that again sometime." he commented

Dipper snickered

"Yeah." he agreed "We should."

"Well." A voice came from the doorway, and Dipper lurched upwards, gaze shooting to the door, face turning red in embarrassment "What have we here?" Mabel smirked

Dipper grabbed the blanket and covered them instantly, and Mabel giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Mabel what are you doing!? Get out!" he cried, voice cracking

"Since you two are done... Sword fighting... We're ready to go." she turned and skipped away, and Bill let out a howl of laughter when he realized she had made a filthy joke, while Dipper made a horrified and embarrassed noise and hid his face in Bill's chest.


	17. Party Time, Pine Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long guys! I hit a real block with this for a bit! I didn't think you'd all mind too much though considering I posted like 4 chapters last weekend! So, now that it's finally here, enjoy!

"What?" Dipper snorted skeptically, looking for all of the world like he had just been slapped

Mabel squeezed her hands tighter together

"Please Dipper?" she begged "I really want to go, but I can't go without my Mystery Twin!" 

He wrinkled his nose and took a small step backwards

"I don't like parties, Mabel.." he muttered

"You've never been to one with me, Pine Tree" Bill chirped, coming up behind him and leaning over his shoulder "We'll go, Shooting Star" 

Mabel squealed and threw her arms around the boys in a quick embrace before turning and bolting from the room, already dialing Pacifica's number to tell her the boys would be coming. Dipper turned and shot a dark glare at the demon

"Bill, I'm not going to that party."

"Why not?"

"Something feels... Off" he admitted "Wrong, I guess. With me. I don't want to be around that many people, Bill. Not when you and I can't even figure out what the hell is going on with me"

Bill blinked in surprise before gently gathering the teenager in his arms, cheek pressing to the top of his head

"It'll be okay, Pine Tree. I'll be with you every step of the way"

Dipper forced himself to relax in the demons arms and take comfort in his reassurance. He was right; the demon would be with him all night, everything would be fine. He just had to have faith that the demon could keep him in line, and that they could handle whatever it was that was going on with Dipper's body.

He sniffed, nose twitching, and sighed

"She's making Mabel juice" he muttered as the sweet smell assaulted his nostrils even from a few floors away

He felt Bill snicker, and rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

\-------

When it was time for them to go the party Dipper was no more enthusiastic than he was when he had been told about it. Okay, maybe a little bit, but Bill's promises of dancing and spending the night just the two of them, no worries and no responsibilities, was a very tempting thing. Made it easier for the teen to pretend he wasn't dreading the night, and made it easier for him to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach.

Something was going to go wrong tonight. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach, twisting and flipping inside him and making him want to puke. Something was going to go wrong, and he knew without a doubt that it would be his own fault.

"Bill I'm still not so sure about this..." he murmured as they walked up the steps to the front doors of the Northwest mansion

Bill gently squeezed the hand, offering silent assurance to the teenager, and Dipper sighed softly, stomach still twisting unpleasantly, his feeling of dread only increasing with each step they took. And he knew it wasn't because of his hatred of parties.

\--------

The party went great for the first few hours, and Dipper began to hope that despite the feeling in his stomach, everything was fine. Eventually, Bill pulled him onto the dance-floor during a waltz, and Dipper's stomach flipped uncomfortably- this time because of the passion he could see burning in the demons eyes when they started their dance. Passion directed entirely at him. His heart beat a little faster and his breath hitched, and he knew his gaze was showing the demon all the love he held for him, and he knew the demon knew because of the shit eating smirk on his face.

The smirk fell away and melted into a breathtaking grin, and Dipper felt his heart flutter, the hands holding him tightening 

"You're beautiful, Pine Tree" he murmured, and Dipper flushed

"No-" he tried to protest, and Bill shook his head

"You are" he insisted 

Dipper stared at Bill for a second, chewing his lip, and after a moment he pressed himself closer to the blonde, bodies flush against each other in every possible place, and he tucked his head under the demons chin, relaxing when Bill released a pleased hum.

"We should dance more often" he whispered, and the brunette nodded slightly 

"I'd stay like this forever, if I could"

"We could, with a deal" he teased

Dipper snorted.

\-----------

Things continued to be fine, progressing much the same as they had most of the night. He watched happily as Mabel and Pacifica danced together to 'Bang Bang', laughed when Mabel choked on her punch when Pacifica made a dirty joke, and felt a warmth in his heart when he spotted the two sharing a slow-dance. For the first time in a long time, Dipper genuinely felt like everything was going to be okay.

And then he turned around.

It was like the sensation in his gut had become part of him, and he suddenly felt as angry as he imagined it did. He felt his hands clench into fists, and he felt more than he heard the growl rumbling in his chest. Dipper wasn't sure what was possessing him to move but suddenly he was across the room and at Bill's side, and in the next second he was grabbing Bill and hauling him out of the way. The demon let out a noise of annoyance as he was jerked away, not so much at the fact that he was leaving a conversation, but at the rough handling

"Dipper what are you-" he broke off at the look in Dipper's eyes; shining in the teenagers normally compassionate green eyes he could find nothing but blood-lust. His own golden eyes widened "Dipper?"

Moving as though another force was controlling him he released Bill and took a few staggering steps toward the raven that had been hitting on Bill. The growl that rumbled in his chest grew louder, and he bared his teeth, barely noticing as he stooped slightly, pose mimicking that of a wolf ready to attack. His hands shot up, poised as if they were claws, and he took a step forward, red overtaking the green of his eyes

"Dipper!" Mabel cried, rushing over, but her cry fell on deaf ears as he lunged at the man, knocking him straight to the ground. Bill caught her around the waist before she could rush over, and pushed her toward Pacifica, whom held her tight and held her back- away from her brother. 

Dipper's teeth instantly snapped shut on his throat and the man let out a piercing scream- one that was cut short when Dipper slapped his palm down over his mouth. The body jerked in his hold, and a split second later Bill had hauled the teenager off of the man and took off without a word to anybody else, leaving the panicked screams inside the ballroom as he rushed down the stairs, Dipper still ferally growling, but Bill knew it wasn't directed at him. 

He didn't stop until they were outside.

As soon as Dipper's feet hit the ground his eyes faded back to green, and his hands began to shake. Bill swallowed thickly and took a step back, ready to give the teenager space if he needed it, but from the look of agony on the teens face he knew he had taken it the wrong way.

"Bill-" he tried weakly, voice cracking "I'm not- I won't- I'm not going to hurt you" his voice was desperate, almost begging, and Bill felt his heart break for the teenager

And he knew he was safe. He trusted him. So he closed the distance between them, mumbling a soft 'I know' as his arms wrapped around the teenager, pulling him against his chest gently, pushing his nose into the humans hair and letting a soft sigh escape him

"I'm sorry, Pine Tree" he muttered "I should've moved quicker"

"Everyone in there is going to know I'm a monster!" he wailed into the demons chest, shoulders shaking as he struggled against his sobs "They're going to chase me into woods where I belong!"

"Dipper, hey!" he snapped, stepping back only slightly so he could meet Dippers tearful gaze "Listen to me, nobody is going to send you away. I've taken care of it. None of them remember it was you, except blondie and Shooting Star"

"How?" he asked weakly, reaching up to wipe his cheeks 

"They thing it was a lapse in security and an animal got in" he replied "It's going to be fine. I told you I would take care of this, and I meant it"

"Bill-" he broke off when he heard a door slam open, and only moment later Pacifica came tearing into view. 

As soon as her gaze landed on Dipper she let out an enraged screech and took off toward him

"I'm going to kill you!" she screeched, arms stretched out in front of her to grab him as soon as possible, and Dipper flinched, but the only move he made was to shove Bill out of the way.

Pacifica hesitated, angry charge slowing until she came to a stop in front of him 

"Dipper?" she asked, voice uncharacteristically soft "What's going on with you?" the teenager shook his head, and she felt her heart give a painful tug. Taking a step forward, she felt another tug in her chest when he flinched. That prompted her to close the distance between them and wrap her arms around him, holding tighter when he tensed up in her hold. 

"Pacifica?" he asked weakly, and she only shook her head. After a moment, his arms wrapped around her in return

"Alright demon, what the flap jack is going on!?" Mabel demanded, storming around the same corner Pacifica had come from, her rage directed at Bill 

"It's side effects!" he tried "From the possession!"

"Don't bullshit me, Bill!" Mabel snapped back "Something is wrong with my brother and you're going to tell me what it is right now, or I'll get my Grunkle Stan to lock you back in the mindscape!"

It was more her use of a swearword than the actual threat that caught Bill off guard, even if the threat was unpleasant. Why? Mabel Pines never swears. He stared down at the fuming brunette and shook his head

"Nothing is going on, Shooting Star" he insisted "There's just a few things going on in Dipper's mind after his possession that we can't figure out. We're working on it. He'll be fine in a few days"

Mabel's gaze snapped from her brother, to Bill, to her brother, back and forth an almost dizzying amount of times before she finally spoke

"Fine." she hissed "But if anything like this happens again, I'm telling Grunkle Stan"


	18. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so great! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story! Before the chapter I wanted to apologize for the delay with the last few updates, I'm in my final week of school so things were really hectic! Tomorrow is my last day, though, and then hopefully I'll be back to updating 3 times a week like I was when I first started! 
> 
> Also, you should look at these beautiful works right here http://kitkatzndragons.tumblr.com/post/116340422552/it-says-dipper-can-you-hear-me-which-is-an and http://kitkatzndragons.tumblr.com/post/116562894337/a-sketch-that-went-a-tad-far-re-posting-because because IT'S FIC-ART FOR THIS!! Aahhhh!! If you guys ever want to draw for it, go ahead! Just link me, or tag me, or anything! Just let me know!!!!!!
> 
> My tumblr is Oncielover1 if you forget! Okay, here we go, I hope you enjoy!

"Mabel, do you really think that there's something more to this?" Pacifica asked softly as she followed her friend down one of the many halls in the Northwest Mansion, both unable to sleep

The brunette was quiet for a moment, collecting her thoughts, chewing her lip as they walked. They made it to the end of the hallway and had turned into a new one before she finally replied, and when she did it wasn't the rant Pacifica had expected

"You saw the look on his face, Paz" she whispered 

Pacifica was quiet for a moment. It's true, she had seen the look. She had also seen the look that her friend hadn't seen; the heart-wrenching look of complete agony that had painted his face as soon as he realized what he had done. She nodded her head in agreement with the brunette, heaving a sigh and shrugging

"Bill said he's taking care of it" she finally told her friend "And he won't tell us anything. We just have to have faith that even if possession isn't the full story, Dipper is okay. We have to believe that if it was something life threatening, Bill would tell us."

Mabel nodded her head and looked away

"Unless Dipper won't let him." she murmured

"Mabel, honey, since when does Bill do what anyone wants?" she teased softly, relief warming her chest when Mabel giggled

"True." she agreed "Thank you, Paz" she offered a smile to the other "I don't know what I'd do without you"

Pacifica's cheeks flushed and she smiled warmly

"I always have your back, Mabel. That's what best friends are for." she reached out and gently touched Mabel's shoulder, face falling when the brunette moved away slightly

"Yeah" she murmured "Best friend"

Her pace quickened while Pacifica's faltered, and she stared after the retreating brunette. She bit down on her lip and took off after the brunette

"Hey, Mabel-" she grabbed her hand, breaking off when the brunette stopped and turned to face her. She faltered at the brunette's gaze, and her brows furrowed "Mabel I'm sorry" she tried "I... It's not that easy for me. If my parents-" she broke off when Mabel took her hand back and forced a smile

"It's okay, Paz. I get it" she turned on her heel and began walking away "Let's just go back to bed, okay?"

"Mabel-" She tried, only for the brunette to turn and flash her a grin

"I brought more stickers to show you, come on!" she chirped, taking off down the hallway

Pacifica swallowed back tears as she followed after, forcing a grin onto her face

"Hey, wait up!"

"It's a race, silly! I can't wait up!" Mabel called back

"Cheater!" Pacifica cried, laughter bubbling up "You had a head-start!"

"Snooze you lose!" Mabel called back, blowing a raspberry over her shoulder

Pacifica smiled wider and pushed her guilt to the back of her mind as she chased her best friend down the hall, pushing herself harder in an effort to catch up to the hyperactive brunette.

\----------

"So, what do we do?" Bill asked as he scrubbed shampoo into Dipper's hair. The teenager hummed softly in response, eyes shut, body completely relaxed in front of the demon. Bill snickered "Pine Tree!" he called, and Dipper's eyes shot open "What's the plan?"

The brunette was quiet for a moment 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just don't think we'll be able to keep this from Shooting Star for much longer." he shrugged

"You're probably right" he sighed "She's going to notice my nose" he glared down at the offending facial feature "Or something else."

"The growling, maybe" he shrugged "So what's the plan, then? Should we tell Shooting Star?"

Dipper tensed and instantly shook his head. No, he couldn't tell his sister, she would just worry more than he knew she already was. Not to mention she would probably blame Bill for whatever was happening, and be furious that they didn't tell her sooner. Could they tell his Grunkle Stan? He shook away the thought almost instantly. If anybody would kill the demon in response to hearing this, it would be Stan.

"No" he replied eventually "I don't think we should. She'd just worry, and she has enough to deal with already, with everything going on between her and Pacifica. And we told her I'm acting this way because I was possessed. Possession is close enough to the truth, for now" he sighed 

"So Stanford, then?"

Dipper tensed

"You think we should tell Stan?" 

Bill shrugged once more as the teenager turned to face him

"It might be a good idea. I think you should have somebody else around that knows what's going on. Then that's one more person to recognize the signs when something isn't right, which means one more person to intervene. Which would mean less incidents" he raised a brow "Besides, maybe he'll have some helpful advice."

Dipper bit down on his lip, seeing the logic in Bill's words. He groaned and his head fell forward, landing on the demons shoulder, earning a disgruntled noise from the demon

"Pine Tree, your hair is all soapy" he protested

"Then get out of the way and let me rinse it out" he chuckled, stepping back.

The demon sighed and did as he was told, watching as Dipper took his place under the water.

He leaned against the back wall of the shower as he watched Dipper rinse himself, eyes raking appreciatively over the teens body. He bit down on his lip, and he must have growled because he saw Dipper shudder, and he hummed appreciatively. Dipper turned suddenly, a growl rumbling in his chest, but it was different from the growls he gave to people he was going to attack. 

Mind clicking to what emotion was behind the growl right as another escaped the teen, rumbling low in his chest, Bill felt his heart beat faster, breath hitching. 

"Dipper" he breathed, eyes widening when his ears twitched like they were angling toward the source of the noise, and before Bill could say a word their bodies were suddenly together 

"Kiss me." Dipper commanded

Bill groaned, aroused beyond belief just from the teens behavior, and the husky, commanding tone had him throwing restraint to the wind as he swooped down and captured the teens lips with his own. His hands fell to Dipper's hips, grip almost bruising, and pulled him closer, shuddering when he heard a growl rumbling in the teens chest.

"Hey!" they leapt apart when the call was accentuated with a fist banging on the door "Dipper! You've been in there long enough! There's some kid at the door for you. Says it's important."

Dipper glanced to Bill, eyes wide and confused, and the demon shrugged helplessly. With a sigh the teenager turned the water off and they left the shower, both quickly toweling off and getting dressed. When they went downstairs Dipper lead the way out onto the porch where they saw a man with long black hair that reached his waist, tied in a loose pony-tail. 

"Hello?"

He turned, glowing orange eyes sparkling at the sight of the teenager. 

"Dipper Pines, right?" he asked, holding a hand out. The brunette nodded slowly and took the hand, shaking it and earning a chuckle. "I'm Isaac." he turned to Bill "I've heard of you, but I don't know your name" he admitted, holding his hand out

"Bill Cipher" Bill replied, taking the hand and shaking it, orange and gold darting to Dipper when a growl rumbled in the teens chest

Bill instantly dropped the hand, and Isaac smirked. Dipper flushed

"I-I'm sorry!" he apologized "I don't know what that-" he broke off when the man started laughing. His nose scrunched up, and Bill regarded him like he was insane

"I'm sorry" Isaac apologized after a moment, clearing his throat as he composed himself "I think you'll find I'm quite alright with it" he patted Dipper's shoulder, and the teenagers nose twitched, smelling something familiar about the man. "That's what I'm here to talk to you about."

"How so?" Bill asked curiously 

"I'm like him." he admitted "But.." his gaze landed on the door right before Stan opened it, gaze landing on the group. He grunted and turned and left instantly, closing the door behind him, and Isaac pressed on "Perhaps we should talk elsewhere"

Dipper nodded and stepped off the porch and instantly started toward the woods, only for Isaac's hand to land on his shoulder to stop him. He turned and raised a brow, and the man shook his suddenly darker eyes

"That's not a good idea." he muttered, glancing toward the road "Come on, they won't attack us on the road."

"Who?" Dipper asked, falling into step beside the man, green eyes alight with curiosity, and Bill fell into step next to him

"The Clan" he replied, voice tense "They aren't happy with me." At Dipper's expression of confusion, he pressed on. "The original plan was to let you suffer. They wanted you to keep attacking your friends and family, and finally this demon," he gestured to Bill "So that you would break and come to us hoping we would fix you."

Dipper wrinkled his nose in disgust and shook his head

"I would never attack Bill!" he defended, flinching at the knowing gaze Isaac gave him. "I already have..." he muttered. The man nodded

"They assumed it was only a matter of time." he shrugged "They've been watching. Someone is always there, watching your every move. And they're furious that I'm telling you this. Can you hear them?" Dipper shook his head "You'll learn. I'll help you."

"Why are you helping me?" Dipper asked, brows furrowing "I don't understand. Shouldn't you be on their side?"

Pain filled Isaac's gaze and he looked away

"I was in the same position as you, once. My lover wasn't a demon, though. She couldn't heal herself like that." his voice took on a hard edge as he pressed on "They killed her. They killed her, and my child, and I'm not going to let that happen to someone else."

Dipper flinched, turning his wide eyed gaze on Bill, panic shining in them, and Bill took his hand and squeezed it gently in an attempt at reassuring the teenager. 

"Why would you partner up with them, then?" he asked

Isaac sighed heavily

"Kid there's a lot you don't know about us. About our way. How we change, why we change, when we change." he shrugged

"Tell me."

"You're not going to like what I have to say, kid." he frowned, and Dipper raised a brow challengingly, earning a shrug "Alright. The full process takes about a year, maybe a little more depending on the person." he held up a hand to silence the duo before they could interrupt with questions "At first, you'll only change during the full moon. Then once every two weeks. Then, once a week, and it'll progress to every night." Dipper's eyes widened in horror, and Bill's hand squeezed his tighter "Eventually, you can never turn back."

"What!?" Dipper cried out

"You become a wolf, and you stay a wolf" their gazes locked "Forever."


	19. Grunkle Stan

_"You become a wolf, and you stay a wolf" their gazes locked "Forever."_

Forever. Forever. Forever? No, no he couldn't be a wolf forever! Forever was too long- Forever- 

Dipper cut his train of thought off, bringing his hands up to fist into his hair, heart pounding in his chest, breath coming in ragged and raspy gasps, and his vision went blurry. The next thing he knew he was against a tree, and Bill and Isaac were crouched in front of him. Bill's expression was one of worry, and Isaac's was significantly less concerned- it almost seemed more amused.

"I told you that you wouldn't like what I had to say, kid" he chuckled 

"I- What happened?" he groaned, lifting a hand to his head and rubbing it gently. "Why am I against a tree?"

"You had a panic attack," Bill replied gently "You collapsed. I carried you over here." his expression turned annoyed and he sharply punched the teenagers arm. "You freaked me out, Pine Tree!"

"Sorry." he murmured before turning his attention back upon Isaac. "There has to be a way to stop this." he tried

"There isn't any hope until you can learn to control yourself" he responded, getting to his feet. "Come on, the demons magic won't hold them back much longer, we need to get back on the road."

Bill's expression became strained and Dipper struggled to his feet with the demons help, and they all quickly made their way back to the road. As soon as their feet touched the dirt Bill let out a gasp of relief, strained expression leaving his face to be replaced with one of annoyance. 

"Kept hitting the barrier I put up" he grumbled at the teens questioning look. He waved off the teens worry and turned his gaze upon Isaac as the man turned to lead them back the way they had come. "You said there's a way to stop it?"

Isaac shook his head slightly 

"Not yet. He has to control himself. A werewolf with no control will be useless. Especially if they try to use you or your sister against him."

"So how do I control myself?" Dipper prompted

Isaac chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, eyes shining with amusement

"You're going to love this part. I'm going to do something. Take note of how you act." Dipper made a noise of confusion and Isaac grabbed Bill, tipping the demon back as though to kiss him, ignoring the demons squawk of protest 

Before their lips met Isaac was torn away by a furiously snarling Dipper, his teeth bared at the raven haired man. As soon as the raven haired man was no longer touching Bill, the desire to tear him limb from limb faded. 

"I- I'm sorry!" he apologized to the man he had thrown into the dirt, holding out a hand to help him up

Isaac let out a barking laugh and shook his head as he took the hand and was pulled to his feet. He brushed the seat of his pants off and Bill gave him a sour look, clearly unamused by the mans behaviour.

"That right there," he began "How did you feel?"

"I wanted-" he broke off, cheeks flushing, but at the mans expectant stare he continued "I wanted to... tear you apart" he admitted nervously 

"Exactly. That seething hatred, that burning ache to feel flesh between your teeth, the desire to tear me apart limb from limb" Dipper made a noise of disgust even as he nodded "That faded as soon as I wasn't touching him, right?" Dipper nodded again, and the mans smirk widened "You have to fix that"

"Well how do I fix it?" he demanded, folding his arms over his chest 

"You have to mate." he replied 

Dipper' face instantly turned red, and Bill's flushed as well. The teenagers wide green eyes scanned the mans face before he left out a bewildered 

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me." he replied "You have to mate. I'd say you have to dominate him, but somehow I feel like the demon is going to be doing the dominating"

"True" Bill nodded with a chuckle, face still flushed, and Dipper practically screeched 

"Until then, things aren't going to be fun for you guys." he looked upwards, frowning at the darkening sky "It's going to rain. We should go back to your residence"

Dipper instantly turned and began a brisk pace back to the shack, and the two men behind him quickly followed, both snickering. When they reached the Shack his Grunkle was waiting on the porch, arms folded over his chest. Dipper swallowed, instantly worried that he knew. When his gaze flicked to Bill, though, Dipper suddenly wasn't sure exactly what it is the old man knew.

"You son of a bitch." he growled, and suddenly he was bolting across the yard, arms up and hands outstretched to grab and strangle Bill, and Isaac was grabbing him around the waist and hauling him out of the way before Dipper finished baring his teeth. 

Dipper struggled in the ravens hold as the old man leapt at Bill and tackled him to the ground, and Bill growled from behind his teeth, eyes flashing red

"What the hell are you doing, Stanford?" he demanded 

"You son of a bitch, I let you into my house and you defile my great-nephew in return!?" his fist came flying toward Bill, and the demon jerked his hew out of the way at the last minute, Stanfords fist hitting the ground beside the blondes head

Completely unphased, he drew his fist back once more, Dipper's struggles increasing, unsure when a hand had covered his mouth to silence him, and Bill drew his knees up and pushed, backing Stanford up enough that he could roll out from beneath him. He was on his feet in a second, and bared his teeth at the older man, both completely ignoring Dipper and Isaac to focus on each other. 

"Back down, Stanford!" he snarled "You know he wanted me too!"

"He's a kid, he doesn't know what he wants!" he roared and leapt, hands meeting Bill's shoulders and they hit the ground once more, but Bill was quick to flip the position so he was pinning the older man to the ground

"You know, Stanford!" he screamed back, "You-" he broke off when the man jerked his head up, slamming their foreheads together and knocking Bill back

He leapt to his feet once more and Bill was quick to follow, their hands raised, clenched into fists as they circled each other, gazes boring into each others. Each was breathing heavily, neither sure if they should move first.

"You had no right, demon." he growled, eyes blazing 

"I had every right, Stanford. I see everything, I know that you knew back then! I know that you knew he would develop feelings for me! That's why you tried so hard to keep him from me! Tried so hard to convince him that I wasn't real, and it had all been a strange dream!"

"You don't know anything, demon!" he screamed back

"Pine Tree is mine!" he roared

"And what if he doesn't want you back!? Are you going to force him to stay with you!?" was the mans angry retort, fists shaking from his barely contained rage, wanting nothing more than for his fist to connect with the demons face

"Never! Pine Tree knows he's free to leave whenever he wants!" 

"Liar!" Stan screamed, launching himself at the demon

Before he could hit the demon he was intresected and slammed into the ground. A surprised yelp escaped him and he forced his eyes open, having closed them upon impact with the ground, and gasped when he recognized his grand-nephew. 

"Dipper?" he asked, concern entering his tone

The brunette snarled again, teeth bared at the man, eyes glowing a deep red, position defensive, and Stan felt sick at the look in his nephews eyes. The brunette licked his lips and his nose twitched

"Don't touch Bill again" he snarled warningly 

"What the hell is wrong with you, kid!?"

Dipper didn't reply and got back to his feet, and Stan pushed himself up into a seated position, watching as Dipper rushed over to the demon, taking his hand and helping him stand up. As soon as their hands met, his eyes turned back to their usual brilliant green, and Dipper's eyes widened in horror, gaze turning upon his Grunkle.

"I tried to stop you." he heard Isaac say as he bolted over to his uncle 

"Grunkle Stan I'm so sorry!" he cried, taking the mans hand and pulling him to his feet "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded again, and Dipper flinched

"Maybe you should sit back down." he murmured, and the man instantly sat back down on the ground and raised an eyebrow. 

With a sigh Dipper sat, and Bill joined him a moment later, Isaac taking a seat on the side of Dipper that Bill hadn't taken

"First things first, Bill didn't defile me. I don't know where you heard that-" he broke off when Stan opened his mouth to reply

"Some blonde guy came to the door today. Wouldn't tell me his name, but said he was a concerned friend, and he thought I should know that Bill was taking advantage of you sexually. Then he left" he replied, tone hard, shooting a glare at Bill, which the demon instantly returned

"Well, he hasn't." he replied "I'm still a virgin, Grunkle Stan" he admitted, cheeks flushing "Bill didn't do anything to me." Stan grunted and gestured for him to continue his explanation "Um... Well, it all started back when I disappeared for a few days..."

With that he launched into an explanation of everything that had been happening, skipping over personal details of his relationship with Bill, only involving that when it was absolutely necessary, like when he explained that he had attacked a man at Pacifica's party for touching and hitting on Bill. The demon remained silent the entire time, Isaac snickered here and there, and Stan didn't say a word, expression schooled to be completely passive the whole time. When Dipper finished, leaving out what Isaac had said about how to stop attacking people, the man sighed and turned his attentions to Bill

"I want to hate you for letting Dipper go out alone, but also thank you for working so hard to protect him." he admitted, huffing and holding out a hand "Thank you, Bill. And I'm sorry I attacked before asking questions"

Bill took the hand and shook it, nodding to show he accepted the apology. The man eyed him for a moment longer, before turning his attention to Isaac, looking away when the man waved.

"So, you can't stop attacking people?" he asked, raising a brow 

"Oh he can." Isaac chimed, smirking wider at the warning looks Bill and Dipper gave him, both silently screaming for him to shut up. "He has to mate with Bill."

Dipper hid his face in his hands and Bill face-palmed.

"Absolutely not." Stan snorted, standing and grabbing Dipper's arm, pulling him to his feet and dragging him toward the shack "No fucking way."

"Grunkle Stan-!" he tried to protest

"We're getting you a damned chastity belt" 

"Grunkle Stan!" he screeched


	20. It's A Big Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: After previously saying i left for a year, it has now been almost 3 years since I started this story, and 2 have been without an update OTL
> 
> I reread the whole fic, hated this chapter, realized all the continuity issues I'd made with this chapter, and decided to fix it. Because I'm stupid and honestly I don't know what I was thinking when I first wrote this chapter. So here, new and improved!!! (and this time with proper continuity. For those that read the original version of this chapter, Mabel wasn't supposed to know he's a wolf so I don't know what the fuck happened there. But I fixed it. She doesn't know anymore.)
> 
> Also PSA I still haven't gone through the rest of the fic and swapped Stanford to Stanley but they're the same person, this was started before atots

"How do you even go pee?" Bill asks, his utter frustration with the entire situation dripping from every word. Dipper snorts bitterly and that's his own reply for a few moments.

He takes a moment to make sure there's nobody else within the entirety of the room, and then pauses his task of sweeping the giftshop to turn and face his demon boyfriend.

"I tell Grunkle Stan that I have to pee, and he unlocks the belt and waits outside the bathroom door for me." He huffs, the tight tone in his voice easily revealing his annoyance.

Bill's face splits into a grin and he chuckles, the sound easily turning to a cackle, and then soon enough familiar maniacal laughter is echoing eerily through the room. Dipper sighs and rolls his eyes, glancing over his shoulder at Bill in time to see the demons human form twist back into that of a glowing yellow triangle, hands reaching triumphantly toward the ceiling as his laughter rings out freely.

Dipper ignores him at first, but after a few minutes of cackling passes he sighs and turns to face him once more, fighting against the fond upward twist of his lips at his boyfriends ridiculous behaviour.

"What's so funny?" He prompts, and before he can even blink Bill is in front of him, his form taking up the entire room, his single eye bigger than Dipper.

"Pine Tree!" He booms, "You just gave me one heck of an idea!" With that, he vanishes, leaving Dipper more confused than he was by the initial cackling.

"Oh, boy." He sighs.  
\------------------------

"Hiya brobro!" Mabel chirps pleasantly as she skips into the room and flops across Dipper's lap while he's seated in their great-uncles armchair. She wiggles and shuffles for a second until her head is rested in the crook of his arm and she can easily turn to see the TV, legs hanging freely off the armrest.

"Hi, Mabel." He replies tersely, and she grins cheekily.

"Chastity belt isnt all it's cracked up to be, is it?" She teases, and an irritated huff passes his lips. If she notices that the sound hedges on a growl, she doesn't comment.

"He's being ridiculous." He complains, and she snickers softly.

"You should've been more careful." She says honestly. "Grunkle Stan caught you fooling around, and you know how he can get."

Dipper purses his lips so he doesn't argue against the lie his sister was told; they had to think of something to explain the chastity belt, and that was all they could think of at the time. He takes a moment to calm down, but thinly veiled anger is present in his voice when he replies.

"I'm an adult, and I have to do this so-" He breaks off abruptly, cheeks reddening in embarrassment, heart missing a beat; he had almost said too much and let his very out of the loop sister into their tight and fucked up loop.

Her expression twists and her brows furrow, sorrowful green eyes staring up at him.

"Are you ready for that?" She asks softly, "I mean, I know you and Bill have fooled around but that's different from really going all the way."

Dipper quickly averts his gaze.

"Really, Mabes? You want to talk about whether or not I'm ready to have sex with Bill?" He tries to deflect, and she frowns and shrugs her shoulders.

"I just want to make sure you're okay, and you aren't going to rush into anything because you think you have to, Dip." He bites back a snippy response when her hands gently cup her cheeks and turn his head so he has to face her. "Your first time is special, and-"

"Mabes, virginity is just a social construct made to shame women-"

"I know." She interrupts, though her eyes are shining now with pride, no doubt over the moon that he agrees with her belief. "But at the same time, the first time you have sex with anybody is going to be something you remember. You shouldn't rush into it because you think you have to, or it's what someone else wants."

"But Mabel, I-"

"We both know Bill wouldn't want you to do anything that you're not comfortable with."

"We can't anyways." He deadpans, and she giggles softly, dropping his cheeks. "No, I'm serious. The belt was doused in holy water of all things. Bill can't touch it."

She stares at him in shock for a moment before bursting into peals of laughter, entire form shaking as she practically howls with amusement in her brother's lap.

"We'll, I'm glad someone thinks this is funny."

"She's not the only one." Stan puts in as he passes through the room, and Dipper grimaces.

"Gee, thanks. I feel much better."

He turns his attention back onto his sister as her giggles begin to cease, and eventually she's just smiling up at him in silence with her tongue peeking out between her lips. He rolls his eyes and parts his lips to sass her, but cuts himself short when her expression changes. He glances to the left and sees Isaac standing in the doorway.

"He still gives me the wiggins." She mutters, and Dipper sighs.

"You and I both."

"Bill has weird friends." She complains, and he grins and nods, playing along with yet another lie, struggling to ignore the tight feeling in his chest.

"Why don't you go upstairs? I don't know where Bill is, so this might take a while."

"Okie dokie." With that she hops out of his lap and politely greets Isaac before heading quickly up the stairs.

Once she's gone Dipper sighs softly before shooting the other werewolf a scathing look.

"Do you need something?" He asks bitterly, still furious at the other man for getting him into this mess in the first place.

Isaac laughs, orange eyes sparkling in amusement, and he shakes his head.

"Just checking up on my favourite pup."

Dipper growls lowly in the back of his throat, and Isaac laughs harder. Almost at the drop of a penny the raven goes silent.

"Do you feel that?" He mutters, and Dipper is quick to respond sassily, too annoyed to pay attention.

"The metal crushing my dick? Yeah, I do thanks."

Isaac's lack of laughter alerts him to the severity of the situation and he sits up, brows furrowing, tilting his head slightly.

"What?" He prompts.

"Do you feel anything?"

Dipper thinks about it for a moment, before reluctantly shrugging.

"Sick? My stomach is in knots."

"Exactly. There's someone coming."

"What?"

Isaac hesitates for a fraction of a second, and Dipper doesn't notice.

"Someone is coming, and they have Bill!"

Dipper falls for the lie immediately. His mind goes blank in that instance, entire body going cold as he imagines the worst. He doesn't even think to ask question, his fear for Bill's safety overriding common sense, and when Isaac crashes through the door Dipper is right on his heels, both snarling as they head for the woods.

\---------

"Bill?" Mabel calls nervously as she steps out of her room, scared by the snarling she had heard mere moments ago, petrified that the creatures she had heard were somehow in the house. "Dipper? Isaac?"

Her footsteps are slow as she creeps down the stairs, a dictionary in her hands as a weapon, and she shakily calls her brothers name again. When she reaches the main floor she goes straight to the livingroom, but when she finds it empty she wanders toward the giftshop.

"Dipper- Dipper?!" The second call pitches into a shriek when she realizes the door has been ripped off its hinges, and she turns and flees back through the house and to her bedroom. "Bill!" She cries, hoping with all her might that the demon would be paying attention. "Grunkle Stan!"

Stanley, having heard his neice screaming while he ascended from the basement in the elevator, warily walks over to the door. The world is eerily silent in that moment, as he stands watching the forest, and then he hears a single howl. His chest tightens.

"I'm sure Dipper is fine, pumpkin." He tries to soothe Mabel as she sits in sweatertown, softly crying, terrified for her brothers life.

Both flinch when an explosion of blue rocks the room, and then Bill is standing in front of them, hands outstretched toward Mabel.

"I came as fast as I could, what happened?"

Mabel manages to blurt the story out tearfully, and Bill gently caresses her back as she does.

"Don't worry, Shooting Star. If he was hurt, he would have called for me by now. I'll go find him, okay?"

"O-Okay." She sniffles. "Thank you."

He disappears a moment later, reappearing in the giftshop without a damn clue of where Dipper is aside from the obvious. He knows he's in the forest, but with a forest so big it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. Anger twists his stomach, replacing the fear he feels for his beloved, as he realizes that Isaac likely egged him into transforming; Dipper has yet to master the art of transforming at his own will, and it's still broad daylight out.

He snaps, and his magic fixes the door with a noise so loud it sounds as if the house has shattered in half. He whirls then, disappearing and reappearing outside the door, storming toward the forest.

He doesn't give a damn what the cost is, he's finding Dipper.

\---------------

As luck would have it, the first person he finds on his travels is Isaac, and he doesn't hesitate to grab the man by the throat and slam him against a tree.

"Where is he!?" He screeches, entire body glowing red, and Isaac visibly pales.

"I- I was just coming to find you!" He tries, "I lost him, but I figured you could find him."

"I can't find him unless he calls for me!" He snarls, and Isaac's eyes widen in surprise.

"Seriously?"

Bill presses him harder against the tree, and Isaac growls. To the left of him, he hears another growl. He whips his head to the side, and goes rigid when he sees furious, glowing red eyes less than a foot from his face. His face pales, but he relaxes when he takes in the creatures stance; he's not the one the hostility is aimed at.

"Shit." Isaac mutters, and Bill smirks, irritating the raven. "Fuck off." He spits, shoving him away, which was evidently the wrong move as teeth snap shut a hair away from his arm.

The growl rumbling in Dipper's chest growls louder, and Isaac raises his hands in surrender. Distracted, Bill takes a moment to appraise his boyfriend. Dipper as a wolf was.. magnificent. It was easy to see -even through his thick brown fur- that his body was nothing but muscle, leaving the demon with no doubt that Dipper could easily bite clear through Isaac's arm if he wanted to.

He yelps when he's pulled out his thoughts, suddenly thrust to the floor by an achingly warm paw, and Bill shivers slightly as the possessive snarl turns into a gentle coo. He opens his eyes -he hadn't even realized he had closed them- and was face to face with Dipper, the large wolf staring intently at his face.

"Wha-" He whispers as a large, cold nose prods forward and sniffs his chest, up to his neck and hair.

"He's checking you for injuries." Isaac replies, "Making sure I didn't hurt you."

"He's himself?"

"No."

Bill's heart stutters at the revelation, and the wolfs face immediately shoves into his chest in reaction, a soft whine escaping him. Bill is too shocked to respond at first; Dipper loves him so much, that even when he was driven to the point of attacking his sister because of this, his instinct was still to protect him?

He lifts his hand hesitantly and rests it between Dipper's ears, gently scratching. The wolf coos happily, and Bill's cheeks flush. Isaac shifts another step back, and Dipper's head shoots up, and suddenly Bill is lying on his back in the dirt with Dipper crouched over him, teeth bared in a furious snarl.

"Leave." Bill hisses, and Isaac hardly moves to shake his head.

"I can't."

"What can you do?"

"Nothing."

"Oh for fucks sake-!" He yells, and obviously the wolf mistakes the aggression in his voice because the next thing Bill knows Dipper is lunging at Isaac, and Isaac is snarling and leaping up to meet him, a black wolf in the fragile humans place.

Bill has no choice but to remain on the ground while the wolves fight; any attempt at moving has Dipper crouching over him again, and while Bill may not speak wolf it’s clear the actions were out of concern for his wellbeing.

“Hey, whoa!” Bill cries, and in a split second decision to save Isaac’s life Bill yanks Dipper’s consciousness into the Mindscape.

The wolf immediately goes limp, dropping to the ground, and Bill follows into the Mindscape to make sure he’s not hurt, Isaac’s warning registering to him just before he leaves.

“If he’s out long enough he’ll change back!”

When Bill appears in the monochromatic dimension he calls home, he immediately notices Dipper sitting on the ground, rocking back and forth.

“Are you okay?”

The words seem to snap the teenager out of it, and his head whips up to face Bill. Immediately tears fill his eyes and he leaps to his feet, rushing over and throwing his arms around Bill.

"Oh my god," Is all he can seem to choke out, nuzzling his face into the blondes chest.

Bill shakes off his shock and wraps his arms around Dipper in a vice grip, crushing their bodies together. They only make it a moment or so before tears are filling Bill's eyes, and he shifts to push his face into Dipper's shoulder.

"I love you." He chokes out breathlessly, and Dipper clings to him, heart twisting when he feels tears dampening his shirt.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks weakly. "Did I do something-"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Bill reassures him. "I'm just a little emotional."

"I-"

"I'll explain later."

Dipper nods and holds Bill tighter.

"I love you." He repeats, and this time Bill manages to squeak out an emotional;

"I love you too."

\----------------

"Bill?" Dipper groans, lifting a shaky hand to his head. He flinches at his own voice, his head pounding, and he distantly hears hurried shuffling and then feels gentle, cold hands upon his face. The pain in his head faces with the touch, and he breathes out a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Are you okay?" Bill asks gently, "Asshole said you would probably have a headache after shifting like that."

"Wha-" He breaks off, searching his brain for the incident Bill is referring to, and Dipper's gaze rockets to Bill's face when he finds the information he's looking for. "He told me you were in danger, a-and then I don't remember anything." He groans, lifting a hand to his head. "It's all a blur."

Bill's gently hands find his temples again and gently ward away the incoming headache, and another sigh of relief escapes Dipper.

"That gets better with time." Isaac informs him from the doorway. "Once you gain better control you'll be able to remember your transitions better."

"Did I hurt anyone?" He asks, choosing not to ask about Bill's obvious anger toward the other man.

"Ye-"

"Nobody you weren't supposed to." Bill interrupts, voice a harsh snarl. "We can all talk later, my boyfriend and I would appreciate some privacy."

He snaps, and the door slams shut in Isaac's face.

"Geeze, babe. What happened?" Dipper asks gently, and Bill's face goes red, golden eyes wide in surprise. "Wha- Oh." He squeaks in realization and averts his gaze, cheeks pink.

He only turns his head back when Bill gently grasps his hand.

"You attacked Isaac." He replies. "Though he fucking deserved it."

"Oh no, I didn't hurt him, did I?" He asks worriedly, and Bill throws his head back and howls with laughter.

"Boy, did you! You kicked his ass, Pine Tree!" At Dipper's concerned look he sighs. "I knocked you out before you could hurt him too badly."

"Knocked me out?"

"Mindscape." He replies, and Dipper nods in understanding, remembering that detail of the afternoon. He's quiet for a moment.

"So.. You said you'd tell me later..." He hints, and Bill sighs, meeting his gaze with unabashed affection shining in his eyes.

"You protected me. Whatever this is has been driving you to the point of attacking Mabel, but when you found us in those woods and thought he was hurting me, you protected me. Even sniffed me to make sure I wasn't hurt- not to mention when my heart skipped a beat and you shoved your entire head into my chest to make sure I wasn't dying."

Dipper's cheeks are practically glowing red when Bill finishes speaking, but he forces himself to swallow his embarassment and speak.

"I couldn't imagine hurting you, Bill. I- I don't know what happened the day I bit you but I- I couldn't help it. It felt different than when I bit Mabel, it felt.." He trails off, too embarassed to continue, and Bill shifts to lean closer.

"It felt..?" He prompts gently, and Dipper swallows thickly.

"It felt like I was.. Claiming you. Making you mine." At those words, Bill's face regains its embarassed red hue. "I didn't realize at the time that there's a difference, but since biting Mabel and that guy at Pacifica's party.."

Bill's eyes widen in realization. Dipper is right. While Mabel and the party guy had both been throat bites, he had gone for the kill with both, whereas with Bill he hadn't. He couldn't help but be curious whether or not it had worked; he thought claiming bites were visible no matter what, but his is most definitely gone.

His fingers lift and brush across his throat where he had been bitten, and doesn't miss the way Dipper's gaze hungrily follows his hand. He swallows thickly, mouth suddenly dry.

"Did it work?"

Dipper shakes his head slightly.

"No."

The demon can't help but be a little disappointed when he replies.

"Do you know why?"

"Isaac said it's instinct that made me bite you -whether or not we've slept together you're still my mate- but.." He pauses for a moment, forcing himself to drop his gaze back to the blanket. "Isaac said it only stays if it's done while we.." He trails off, but he knows Bill understands what he's trying to say. "Apparently that- that's how to complete the mate bonding ritual or s-something." He tacks on, embarassment making him stutter.

"Are you going to bite me again, then?"

"No." He replies immediately, and Bill frowns.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you again."

Bill smiles a wicked grin and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, Pine Tree." He chuckles playfully. "Baby, I can definitely handle some biting if you rile me up ahead of time.." His voice is a coo in Dipper's ear by the end of the sentence, and the brunette's cheeks turn scarlett.

To his disappointment, Bill sits back.

"Speaking of riling me up, I think you and I are overdue for a talk, Dipper."

"I don't want to talk, I want to make out." Dipper complains, trying to keep his voice light despite the fact that he'd very much enjoy to get his hands on Bill's body.

Bill chuckles and crawls onto the bed, carefully straddling Dipper and leaning down to press their lips together. The brunette responds immediately, but Bill breaks the kiss after a few moments.

He gazes down at him for a moment, hands lifting to gently cup his boyfriends cheeks.

"Oh, Dipper. What am I going to do with you?" He murmurs, the fear on the younger mans behalf obvious in his voice. Dipper's heart aches at the words.

"Kiss me?" He tries, "We can just kiss away our problems." He bites his lower lip. Despite the impossibility of his words, he wishes he really could kiss away Bill's problems and let him be happy again.

Their lips meet once more and Dipper hums softly into it, pulling Bill closer down.

"Hey, hey," Bill teases softly when he sits up. "Easy, tiger." A soft sigh passes his lips, and his hand gently cups Dipper's cheek. His heart flutters when the brunette leans into it, and his cheeks turn pink when Dipper smirks knowingly at him.

"I heard that."

"Shut up. I have something to say to you, and it's important you hear this, okay?" At Dipper's nod, he presses on. "I don't want you to force yourself into anything."

"Bill.." He grimaces. First Mabel, now Bill? Though it involves Bill too, he does have the right to talk about it. He sighs.

"Don't 'Bill' me. This is a big deal for the two of us, Dipper. I want it to be something special for us- for you especially. I don't want you feeling like you have to rush into this because you think it's what's best, or because you think you have to. I want you to want it."

"I do want it." Dipper argues quietly.

"But are you ready?" Bill counters, voice gentle, and after a moment of silence Dipper reluctantly shakes his head no. "Exactly. It's about us, nobody else matters."

"But I don't want to hurt anyone else..."

"I know, Dipper. I know. And you're a good person for wanting to put other's first, but please listen to me. I don't want you forcing yourself to do something before you're ready. Especially not if it makes you uncomfortable. Okay?"

"Okay." He agrees reluctantly, seeing the logic to Bill's words. "Okay, you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Shut up." His hands lift to loop around the demons neck and pull him down closer. "Can we make out now?"

"Hmmmm," He pretends to think about it, but when Dipper's tongue flicks out and drags across Bill's lower lip the demon's paper thin resolve shatters. "Definitely." He growls, and then their lips are together.


	21. UPDATE

YALL I changed and updated and completely rewrote the last chapter!!!! So go read it, it's entirely different from what it used to be and was necessary to get this story back on track. There was a lot of plot holes in the original version of chapter 20 idk what happened

GO BACK TO CHAPTER 20 AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


End file.
